


The Determination of a Family

by FuriousRoman



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dadby, Grillster, Handplates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucked into another timeline Gaster must face himself to save his family, and his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help us?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates!AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177031) by Zarla-s. 



> The first chapter was created in ShamChat which is why it is formated the way it is. The rest will not be in the same format.  
> This is my first work on here, I warn you now it will contain some very heavy content. I also have it up on my tumblr: fofrundertailblog.tumblr.com .  
> I will try to add all my chapters to both around the same time. ^_^ Thank you so much for reading!

W.D Gaster: sans? hello *smiles*

handplates!sans: *begins to back up slowly* please…don’t hurt pap….  
W.D Gaster: excuse me..?

handplates!sans: don’t hurt my brother…i’ll do whatever experiment you want…just please leave him out of this!

W.D Gaster: sans..i’m not going to hurt either of you…

handplates!sans: *tilts head* this-this isn’t some sort of trick is it…?

W.D Gaster: *shakes head,kneeling down* are you alright?

handplates!sans: *shakes head* no…no…i’m not…but-but paps fine, and-and i’m really confused…

W.D Gaster: are you hurt? show me..ill help

handplates!sans: *lifts pocked arm, showing a metal plate on the hand with a serial code reading: WDG-001-S* can…can you take…the ‘DT’ out of me doc? it…it hurts so much.

W.D Gaster: *panics* oh my goodness! i-i…*slowly frowns* ..i…oh..no *looks at sans sadly* ..i know you…

handplates!sans: y-you do? does this mean….does this mean you can’t help me doc? i-i got us out. but i don’t know where to go, or how to keep pap safe.

W.D Gaster: i can…*kneels down* …ill give you whatever you need..

 

handplates!sans: we…we need shelter….pap needs food and water….clean water. and…and….*tears begin to form* he needs his plate removed. mines already fused to the bone, but his are still only screwed in.

 

W.D Gaster: i’ll give you all of those…everything *he looks determined* …i can try and find a way to get your metal plate removed..but..i can’t promise anything.. *places a gentle hand on his shoulder* come with me…

 

handplates!sans: *follows gaster cautiously* t-thank you….

 

W.D Gaster: where’s your brother..?

handplates!sans: he…hes at waterfall. i-i found this little bench…hes asleep. i-i came out here looking for food for him. or at least…a blanket better than…than my jacket… *looks down, rubbing arm*

W.D Gaster: food..blanket got it…uh oh! *takes his large coat off and hands it to sans with a kind smile* what about this for now?

handplates!sans: *stares up, wide socket at the gaster before him* i-i think so…will you be going with me…to get pap…?

W.D Gaster: no..ill go find some food..and water! for the both of you *smiles* is that okay?

handplates!sans: y-yeah…i’ll get pap then…meet here in a bit? *shuffles feet, trying to keep the coat from touching the ground*

W.D Gaster: of course! ill be here in a flash *in a glitching sort of effect the man disappears.Fetching food,water and more blankets,carrying them back to the spot*

handplates!sans: *phases out, teleporting to pap, coaxing him awake and into the large coat, then cradling the baby bones, teleporting back to the exact spot*

W.D Gaster: *is waiting there with blankets and bags filled with bottled water and packets of food*

handplates!sans: *sees gaster and walks slowly to him, pap clutching onto his brothers jacket* i…i brought him…

W.D Gaster: g-great! i got food and water..and i sto- i mean i…retrieved MY tools from MY lab.

W.D Gaster: ha ha.. *grins nervously*

handplates!sans: *freezes momentarily* uhm…your lab? *worry crosses face*

W.D Gaster: in a sense…its..just so i can remove those plates ha..don’t worry..i got some painkillers…well..there were no painkillers per say..i had to quickly make some…

handplates!sans: *moves closer to gaster* h-his first doc…  
*nuzzled papyrus, and whispers to the still cautious skeleton* let him see the plate, pap…he…he’s gonna help us…its okay.   
*papyrus moves his hand slightly out of the coat, trembling*

W.D Gaster: *gaster looks deeply concerned* ..its alright…this shouldn’t hurt. *he takes out a syringe with a green liquid in it then gently injects it into the bone to make sure the pain is numbed before he starts*

handplates!sans: *papyrus whines, sans coos to him, noticing its not the red of DT* its…its gonna be alright pap…trust me okay? i…i’ll protect you, bro.

W.D Gaster: *smiles a little and takes out the heavy tools,starting to remove the metal plates carefully,doing his best not to cause any damage.* he’s telling the truth..i havent seen any monster as strong as he is.

handplates!sans: *papyrus watches gaster in curiosity, sans in worry* it-its coming off isn’t it doc?

W.D Gaster: *gaster nods then sticks his tongue out at papyrus playfully* ..yes yes…i just need to be cautious so i don’t chip the bone…

handplates!sans: *papyrus giggles slightly, then frowns* okay…just, don’t hurt him please? *keeps eyes on paps hand*

W.D Gaster: i wont…i promise *he focuses,carefully removing the metal plate after about 15 minutes of well paced work.*

handplates!sans: *papyrus moves his hand away quickly, in awe of the pearly bone that had been hidden behind the plate* th-thank you. *sans blushes deeply and grips papyrus tighter.

*W.D Gaster: *he smiles kindly* ..i..can try removing yours sans..but it likely won’t be painless…

handplates!sans: y-you can break it. my hand i mean…just…i need to bite down on something…*sans had learned this from experience, as biting down on something really helped keep him quiet as well as gave him an outlet for the pain*   
*sans sat down, crossing his legs to hold papyrus close with one hand, and holding out his other hand*

W.D Gaster: i’ll try not to damage you…but i do need to chip away some bone,,i won’t break your hand…i just will need to carve some away. *he grabs his hand then injects the pain killer in* i..forgot to mention…this pain killer..i mixed in some attributes that will hopefully wash out your system clean of DT.“

handplates!sans: *sans shakes his head* the other doc…he’s been giving it to me for years. it won’t get rid of all of it. but pap had his first inject not to long ago. so it’ll help him. thank you though… determination is a hard thing to flush out of a system. he tried with me, just to see the effects. pap may have a small fever soon.

W.D Gaster: *blinks then smiles* you..knew i wasnt your gaster?

handplates!sans: *shrugs* after a bit….i checked your coat pockets. he has a hole in the right pocket of all his jackets and is too lazy to fix them.

W.D Gaster: ..i..have met your gaster..he mentioned you both..and..his opinion of you… *starts to chip at some bone as gentle as he can.*

handplates!sans: 'not people, 001-S, you are experiments. you don’t need to know how to read…experiments don’t talk, 001-S, and they definitely don’t laugh.’ *sans quoted quietly, flinching at the sound and the numb feeling of his bone being chipped at.*

W.D Gaster: *frowns* …i can keep you safe..you know…

handplates!sans: c-can you? h-he…hes after us….can’t…can’t let the king know….about us… *sans begins to get dizzy, but holds onto reality best as he can, clutching papyrus a little harder*

W.D Gaster: …i can…i have to..i cant just leave you like this… *he chips more bone away,trying his best to get this over with.

*handplates!sans: w…where would…..wheee…go? *sans speech began to slur, his mind trying to combat whatever was making him feel this way*   
BRUHER HURT!! *papyrus began to push slightly off of sans, as he was being held a little to tight for his liking.

*W.D Gaster: *glances up at sans with concern* ..sans…? sans! *he stops and grabs his head to look at him directly* …sans look at me? what do you feel right now?! *he looks alarmed*

handplates!sans: d-diz…zy…..f..fog….. *sans’ head began to spin, there appeared to be multiple gasters in front of him now, he tried to move the hand that had the plate on it and found it wouldn’t move.*

W.D Gaster: *gaster acts quickly,removing papyrus from sans’ hold so he dosent accidently hurt him,instead holding papyrus himself* …okay okay..lay down for a moment *he gently pushes him to lay down* ..sans ill need you to calm down for a moment and stay still…

handplates!sans: *sans felt himself move downward, a weight lifting from his chest. pap. * p…p…p….ap…..

W.D Gaster: ive got him..its okay..*he thinks then tenses,maybe sans was dependent on the determination by now,this might be the problem.*

handplates!sans:*sans vision began to darken, his only movable hand searching for his brother* p…pro….te…ct……s….safe…


	2. Two Gasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear....chapter two already? ^^ don't worry...more to come.

Gaster is quick placing papyrus near his brother then warping off to find some determination shots in this gasters lab.

“wHeRe Did THeY gO?,” dark!gaster was looking for the boys in his lab.

Gaster swallows hard sensing the presence now there. Now he wasn’t normally a brave man. But if he had something to protect…he could find the strength to be. Now he searched through the storage rooms quietly. His dark form blending into the shadows well.

“SoMeThINgS hERe…” d.gaster began walking through his lab toward whatever was pulling at his magic. it felt….wrong somehow.

Gaster finds what he is looking for,though ends up being clumsy and knocking some test tubes over when he reaches up for the vial.

d.gaster opens the door to the lab, where crashes could be heard. “WHo’s hERe?” He saw the looming creature in the corner of his lab. 

Gaster,panicking decides to use scare tactics. This gaster was inevitably stronger than him so he had to frighten him. With a deep breath black goop leaks from his form,void residue,the lights flicker and eventually burst and shatter as gaster cracks his bones beneath the cape of void.

“INterEsTiNg…” d.gaster began walking slowly toward the oozing figure, only then noticing the vial in what appeared to be the persons hand. Realization dawned upon d.gaster. His smile twisted upon his face. “i SeE…sO yOU’ kNoW WhERe THey ArE.”

Gaster growls,so that didnt work. Unfortunate. He would speak but it hurt when he was like this,he gripped the vial tighter. He could leave but then this gaster would just follow.

d.gaster walked even closer, “yOuR MAgiC iS CalLiNg TO mE. WhY?”

Gaster backs up then slowly phases through the solid wall behind him. Not having time for this.

d.gaster curses to himself, and begins running around the lab.

____________________________________  
BRUHER!!! *papyrus put his hands on his brothers chest, shaking him, trying to wake him*  
“BRUHER…WAK UP PLESE SANS!”, Papyrus pressed his small skull against his brothers rib cage lightly.   
Sans’ breathing was getting lighter and he was beginning to sweat. Papyrus was beginning to sob quietly into his brothers jacket, clutching it as tight as he could, mimicking his brother, not knowing what else to do.

Gaster makes an effort to lose his double then teleports quickly to sans and papyrus,picking up his syringe still in a goopy state but starting to recover. He replaces the green vial with red and plunges the syringe into sans’ arm,injecting the determination in swiftly.

Sans begins to scream, determination filling his system, like a drug it began to give sans a small high feeling. His eye began to burn and his vision began to come back, although with a blue tint. He was faintly aware of the people around him. “papyrus….keep you safe. promised papyrus.” He tried to lift himself up, but slipped and landed on his arm that he still could barely feel. His arm was tingling, like pins and needles. His mind began to scream at him. Something was wrong.

’S-sans…“ gasters voice was raspy,throat dry and rough "is..can..you hear me again..?”

sans turned to the sounds of the gaster that had helped him. “I-I can. But….my vision….its all blue….”

“Yo..you need to help me here…has this happened before?”

“the passing out? uhm…yeah…its just a side effect of draining the determination too fast. the blues different. the dizziness usually only occurred hours into not having any determination….doc…why is everything blue?” sans leaned upon his moving hand, trying to hold steady. 

“Your magic is active…ide imagine..” he taps below his left eye socket where his eye glowed a fiery blue. “It could be the amount of determination…i’m unsure…i don’t experiment with this element..”

“oh…” Sans looked down, “i didn’t hurt anyone….did i?” He wrapped his arm around the still crying Papyrus.

“No..you gave papyrus quite the squeeze but he is fine"he smiles but then it quickly faded into a look of fear ”..hmn..no we dont have time for this" he picks up the bags of food and such “we need to move. Your gaster might follow me from that lab.”

“i…i can’t move right…i’ll….i’ll hold him off if he gets here…take pap, leave. keep him safe. please?” sans lifted his brother as much as he could with one arm. Papyrus’ tears had dried but now he was frowning and holding onto sans’ hand tightly.

Gaster frowns and instead,puts the bags down,his form glitching a bit as he summons extra hands to hold those then he uses his actual hands to lift sans into his arms “im brIngiNg both o-Of yOu” his voice glitches as well which hurt more than it sounded.

sans clutched Papyrus close. “that voice…” sans shuddered. “sorry…it just…” sans looked away. “thank you. but if you’re right and he’s on his way, he may have sent the dog guards too. we have to hurry…” 

Gaster nods and teleports to an empty house right in the middle of Snowdin. Usually locked due to it being unoccupied.

sans looked around, “whats all this white stuff? its falling from the sky…” Papyrus tried to reach out and grab some, but didn’t manage to catch any. 

“Snow..” he smiles wide. ‘Its harmless..just frozen water"

sans nodded, Papyrus looked around in wonder. “where are we gonna stay? we need to give pap food soon.”

“In here” he teleports into the empty home. Bare and dark though he lights it up with some flame magic in one of his summoned hands. “Its locked…and unoccupied…no one will look here…at least for now…and i can make this more..homely for you both” he smiles placing them down on a lone,old green couch.

“thank you…what could i do to pay you back? you helped pap…” Papyrus nuzzled into sans, “HUNGE BRUHER!” 

“Nothing"he smiles and places the bags down "though..i’d love time to COllEcT mYself..” he winces a little,struggling to keep his form stable after all that,sitting on the couch.

“of course” sans nods, and hands Papyrus the rest of the food he had grabbed that day: half a candy bar, a slightly bruised apple and a water bottle with a few sips left inside. Papyrus quickly attacked the apple, although chewing it slowly, concentrating on it as though it were something new to explore. 

Gaster relaxes on the couch,eyes dark,relaxing left in his goop stained turtleneck. He was beyond damaged as he was but he felt determination to make these two lives better. He’d need to try and remove the metal plate on sans again soon,as long as those plates were on this timelines gaster had a claim on their lives and that..was something he had to crush completely.

sans wrapped himself up with the large coat and allowed a fed Papyrus to crawl next to him. They began to get drowsy as sans recited the story that Papyrus always liked. “…and so little fluffy bunny hopped up the hill…”

Gasters eyes flicker. He could sense his counterpart again. Snooping around where they were previously. He lets out a quiet frustrated sound sitting up. He glances at the brothers quietly.

“and so…” sans looked down at his brother, who had fallen asleep quickly. Then he looked up as Gaster. “break it off me. you can feel him too can’t you? break the rest of the bone.” he stretched out his hand, taking his jacket in his mouth. 

___________________________________________  
“FiND thEm, i NeEd THem alIVe!!” d.gaster shouted to the dog guards and his lab assistants. “DOn’t WorRY thE KiNg, He IS bUsY.” d.gaster teleported to waterfall, checking every nook and cranny closely.   
“AhhHHHhhh…” He had found the bench Papyrus had slept on. Some of Papyrus’ magic seeped out in his drool as he had slept. “CloSE…”

d. gaster searched the dump, he got a report from hotland, claiming that the scent markers were old around there and they were moving to waterfall to look. soon, around a dry patch d.gaster found something really shiny…  
“gAh!! ItS bEEn ReMOveD!” Upon the ground lay a metal plate with the serial code: WDG-002-P. He had to get to sans. He searched further, only confirming what he thought…bone chips…but no plate….gaster began to smile. His experiment was still his. Labeled and prepared to destroy. He just had to find WDG-001-S.

“They were sighted briefly sir. A small child saw them. In Snowdin.” d.gaster nodded. He told the guards to meet him there. d.gaster teleported by the inn and talked to the attendant.   
“HaVe YOu seEN TwO sMaLL chILDren wiTH skELeToN lIKe FeAtUreS…”


	3. Fuel for Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Chapter 3!!!

“So, ThEy ARe iN HeRE huH?” d. gaster began to shake the tiny door knob, testing out the metals before crushing it, pushing the door open. 

___________________________________________________  
Gaster gives him a long apologetic look “…im sorry..” he leans in and his boney fingers turn to claws,he grabs the metal plate with them and looks at sans. “It’ll be quick…ready? 3…2….” before he can even say one he tears the plate from the bone,crushing it in his hand,it damaged sans’ hand greatly but not completely.

sans groans into the jacket, biting down. His muffled noises only stir Papyrus, not waking him. Tears flood sans face, his hand was on fire, his system had burned out the pain reliever given to him after being shot with Determination. Sweat poured down the small skeletons skull, but he tried to stay as quiet as he could. sans soon began to shake, his vision growing slightly dark with the pain, only to feel like they had been attacked with light as soon as he reopened his eye sockets. There was a jingling sound at the door. 

Gaster is quick to act,summoning a gaster blaster at the doorway,firing without hesitation at his other self,eyes aflame,soul glowing bright red with massive amounts of determination beneath his turtleneck.

d.gaster dodged the blaster, although he had been expecting it from sans rather than the form before him. It was if he was looking in a mirror. “GiVE mE baCK WhAt’S MInE!” d.gaster summoned his own blaster and moved it into the house, aiming it straight at the other gaster. 

Gaster becomes battle ready,smashing his blaster into the other before raising his hand to grip the others soul.

d.gaster moved quicker, he dodged the attacks coming toward him and he blasted his blaster cannon at the other, turning to the other gaster he raised a hand to himself, holding a syringe of DT, and pushed the needle into his soul directly. He let out a raging scream, his soul began to drip and magic moved around him. sans watched on in horror as he covered Papyrus, sheltering him from seeing such a sight and hiding behind the couch, only peeping out around the corner. 

Gaster frowns then grins in a crooked way “you’re insane..you know that?” He however,while confident was panting,this had already took a lot out of him. Right now he was stalling until he found an opportunity to escape.

“O-O-F-F C-C-O-O-U-U-R-R-S-S-E-E I-I A-A-M-M, B U T I N S AN I TY I S JU ST A B Y P R O D U C T O F G-G-E-E-N-N-I-I-U-U-S-S!!!” Purple flames appeared in d. gasters hands, two more blasters appeared, charging up and ready to fire.

Gaster growls a bit. That wasn’t good,if he dodged the couch behind him would be hit and might damage the two lives he was protecting,he digs his heels into the ground,standing strong ,ready to take the hit as he put all his energy into his defense.If he let the void energy into him again he would fair better but it was too much of a risk right now. He was foolish to try it earlier.

Sans began to concentrate, he focused all his magic into helping Gaster. Two new blaster appeared beside Gaster, both had eyes of blue, designating them as sans’ blasters. This distracted d.gaster, he instinctively reached for a pencil and pad to take notes, letting the fire dissipate and stopped the cannons from not firing.

Gaster glances at the blasters and smiles a bit though it was brief, there’s a ding as gaster grabs his counterparts soul tightly rendering him immobile.

d.gaster stopped moving, he screamed unintelligibly, his magic trying to combat the other Gasters magic binds. His eyes glowed purple and his mind was running a mile a minute. He slowly tilted his head. One of his blasters shot one of sans blasters. sans screamed, the other blaster attacking the gaster blaster that shot out at the other blue cannon.

Gaster tenses at the scream and his form glitches again,his grip about to fail before he tosses the other gaster out of the house and through the wall,his grip gone he turns and picks up the boys before teleporting a short distance outside. Then he tries again but he simply cant,magic failing due to his instability so,he does it the old fashioned way and bursts into a full on sprint.

d.gaster lifted his head, his soul was still trying to melt, but he couldn’t let that happen…he reached for a half dose of DT and injected it. He bit down on a couple of fingers, muffling his anger and pain. He stood up slowly, trying to find where his subjects had gone. 

_________________________________________

“i’m sorry…this is all my fault….i should’ve stayed in the lab…….you’re injured! pap isn’t safe yet…..” sans tears were from many things, pain to the point of anguish, anger, exhaustion, overexertion of his magic. Papyrus was trying to calm his brother down, smiling, and rubbing his skull like when sans did it to him, which only made sans sob harder. “i….i’m so s-s-sorry pap!”

Gaster tries to block out the crying. He needed to focus on getting out of here..wait..no..He halts and looks down at the two before placing them down “…how are we doing? Any injuries?” His breath was quick they didn’t have much time but he checked them over anyway “i’m gonna need you both to start running…okay? Head to waterfall there’s a room where everything gets dark…it’ll be hard to look for you there…i’m…going to solve things here…”

“my hand, but you can’t fight him alone. look at your soul.” sans point with his bad hand at the shaking soul. “you’ll die if you continue the way you are….i could do something, but the other doctor only did it once before when he was really, really sick.” sans looked up at the other gaster, about to set Papyrus down so he could continue. 

“Sans..” he sighs “sans…you cant fix my soul” he smiles a bit “..the gaster..that i am…i’m…not..technically alive…the only thing keeping me together is…well determination…nothing can really break that..but me” he places a hand on his head “ill be fine…just..i want you two to be most of all.”

“so you have no soul?” sans reached into his chest, grabbed soul and held onto it. 

“I do…but..its..hollow..its..shattered…” he smiles kindly “but we don’t have time for this."he stands up straight summoning his magic again. "I’m not going to fight him full on…just..trust me”

sans lifts his arms, “before you leave…may i have a ‘hug’? unless that isn’t what it’s called.”

Gaster smiles and leans down,hugging sans warmly. “…you never have to ask…the answer will always be yes..”

sans thought and acted fast his eye turning green, pushing a piece of him into the hollow that was Gasters soul. “you’ll heal, gradually, but its the best i could do. thank you…dad.” sans hugged him tightly. 

Gaster jumps a bit at the feeling,breathing in deeply then he smiles wider,holding him with love and care,soul feeling warmer and stronger “…thank you..”

sans hopped down, picking up Papyrus. “please be careful…hes not in a right state of mind.” he turned and began to run. 

Gaster watches,relaxing a bit then turns,waiting for his other self. As he waited he felt stronger,more stable,the determination in his soul doubling this strength already,the void energy that was merged in his form stabilising and canceling out glitches now. Today. Right now. He was something new.

sans ran with Papyrus in his arms, he could feel the gaster who saved him. He was healing. That was good. But now, sans was weak. He looked around and saw a place where people began to wander in, no clue of what was going on around them. sans hid behind the building, sitting down and releasing Papyrus who huddled up by his brother. 

A fire elemental walked out of the building, garbage bag in hand, and noticed the two boys, one half asleep the other shivering. “…..”

“…….” Grillby brought out some blankets and food for the children, though it appeared as though the younger of the two only ate the fries….maybe he didn’t eat meat? Grillby went in and grabbed some fruit.

As expected the small child loved the fruits and some of the vegetables that Grillby brought out. The other child still hadn’t eaten. He went to fetch a thermometer. 

He took the younger ones temp first…42 degrees F…. “hmm…i hope thats normal…” it seemed normal to him. at least…for a skeleton out in the cold. He checked the other one. “50 degrees F? lets get you both inside, and keep you both safe in here…” He picked them up and brought them into the kitchen.

“pillows….pillows….” grillby searched his room(which was beside the kitchen of his bar) for more pillows for the young children. The younger refusing to leave the older.

The boys were now as comfortable as Grillby could make them. He did his best, blankets, pillows, food. He kept them together, just like brothers should be. The older one was breathing easier again. The younger one however was still concerned, keeping one hand clutching his brothers jacket, watching him as he ate the fruit, occasionally offering some to the older brother, and setting it down in a pile when the brother didn’t open his mouth.

Grillby closed down the bar early, shooing out patrons, claiming that something went wrong in the kitchen and that there would be a free meal tomorrow at noon.

Grillby stayed with the children, petting the unconscious one carefully. “…..dad….pap…….safe….” the older one mumbled in his sleep. The younger one clutched tighter, this time with both hands rather than just the one from earlier. 

____________________________________________________________

“W h e r e a r e t h e y?” d.gaster rasped as he approached the other Gaster.

“Gone. I don’t even know where they are…” he hums “that should be the last thing you’re worrying about though.”

“O-O-O-O-Oh-H-H-H-H-H? A N D W_WH-Y-Y-Y I S TH AT?” d. gaster sounded as though his voice was multiplying. He raised his hands full of purple fire once more. 

“Your dying. What’s the point of finding them when your going to perish because of your misuse of determination?”

“I W I L L B RREAK DOWN THE BARRIER WDG-001-S IS A WEAPON!! STOP ATTACHING YOURSELF TO LIFELESS THINGS!!” The blasters began to appear, anger in the soul of d. gaster rose.

“He is a child! And he is MY child” Gaster summons his own gaster baster but it was different now,it was huge,much more fierce looking as if a mix between sans’ gaster blaster and gasters own.

“HE I S A WEAPON T H A T I CREATED!!!” d. gaster began throwing fire at the other Gaster, and started to shoot his blasters at the others. 

Gaster dodges what comes at him then fires at his other self,summoning some bones and firing them at him. Unlike his double he was calm and collected,able to aim,able to think on his tactics. And able to find power in the knowledge of what he had to protect.

d.gaster looked at the blasters, then looked down at the other Gaster. “YOU AB-SOR-BED THE W-E-A-P-O-N?!?!?!” d. gaster screeched, his anger had peaked, he injected his final vial of DT into his soul. His magic flared once again, then he charged. 

“He shared it with me!” He swings a bone right into gasters side then he kicks him in the ribcage.

“UMPF-gasp-L-I-A–R” d.gaster gritted out. He was fully blinded by his rage, and being kicked to the ground did nothing. He aimed his blasters and fired.

Gaster is knocked back into the snow by the blow,skidding across it,a direct hit from a gaster blaster was very potent, designed to stun and enhance the users strength. Haster rolls over,getting up as quick as he can before firing his own in a series of quick attacks.

d.gasters arm is torn off in the frontal assault. black ooze and goo begins to seep out where blood or dust would have. “GHAHHAH WHAT IS THIS?!?!” His voice carried.

“Its what determination does you fool…it makes you decay…unless you know what your doing.” He walks closer,summoning his two blasters then splitting them into 8 smaller ones.Ready to fire. “Its our unfortunate fate my friend. To decay. ” his eyes narrow as he aims them. “Unless you’re like me…and you just darn well refuse to die.”

“I-I CANNOT DIE JUST YET____I-I HAVE_____A____GOAL_____ZT” d.gaster tried to teleport out of the way of the blasters. Instead, part of his became stuck in the VOID, “GWAHHH!!!!!!”

“…and i have family to protect” his eyes glow darkly,his form becomkng distorted and intimidating,void energy leaking off him “…are you ready to see truE DarKnesS?” He raises his hand and the blasters open their maws “dark…darker…and yet..” he clenches his fists and they all fire “daRkER.”

d.gaster gasped, he suddenly couldn’t breathe. The darkness began to swirl around him. He tried to reach out, to what he didn’t know, he just knew he had to escape it. “ReLeASE mE!!”

Gaster just watches yet another version of himself be consumed by the void with wide eyes but resists the urge to stop the process. This was how it would be. So,without another word,he turns on his heels then starts walking away,a slight limp and a few scratches and burns but overall fine.

d.gaster was dragged into the VOID, kicking and screaming…

Gaster explores wearily calling out for them “sans?! papyrus?!” he notices the footprints in the snow and follows them,then where they end and others,bigger ones appear,he follows those then finds they end at the entrance to a bar,with a frown he moves inside,not caring if it was closed “hello?!”

Grillby looked up, someone was at his door. His back door really, but no matter. He walked into the kitchen to find that another skeleton like person was there.   
“……..Who…are…you?” Grillbys voice flickered, as though his vocal cords were the flames themselves. (which they probably were.)

“i..uh..sorry..im..looking for two small skeletons..did..you see any come through here?”

“…..their…father?….” Grillbys voice crackled.


	4. Nightmares, Withdrawal, and Determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than the others and I hope you all enjoy it! ^^

"f-father?uh..i guess" he smiles nervously.

Grillby motioned to the small room, where the two skeletons were still bundled in Gasters coat as well as a bunch of Grillbys blankets. Papyrus was munching sleepily on a carrot while sans was still asleep, a small pile of food beside his head, courtesy of Papyrus trying to feed him. sans' fever had gone down slightly, but he was still warm. 

Gaster relaxes at the sight of them and moves over carefully,kneeling down and checking them over with a wide smile. "..ah..they're okay..."

Papyrus lifted his arms, yawning, and trying to feed Gaster. sans rustled only a little from the shift upon the bed. 

Gaster chuckles,taking a small bite to satisfy the child before taking it from him and placing it aside "you should both be sleeping...its..been a long day" 

"You...can....stay...here." Grillby folded his arms gently. 

Gaster glances at Grillby and smiles a bit,he wanted to say many things to the flame elemental he knew well but all that comes out is a small "thank you" This, after all, wasn't the grillby he knew in his timeline.

The elemental nodded and went into the kitchen to make more food for the larger monster. 

Papyrus began to breath evenly, falling asleep quickly. Sans however, had woke up. ".....g-dad?...where?" again he tried to rise to fast and ended up falling, his hand still unstable, but hidden so as Papyrus couldn't see it. Grillby stood outside the door, listening in, food in hand. He was waiting for a good moment to give the older gentleman some food. He hadn't heard the older childs voice yet, but the one he could hear at that moment sounded weak.

"sans..please stay down..it's okay..we are safe..very safe..i'm just trying to fix your hand..then you can take back the shard of your soul you lent to me.."

Sans nodded, pulling out his hand and giving it to Gaster. "t-thanks dad...what happened to doc...?" 

Gasters eye sockets go dark "...taken care of.." 

Sans nodded. "okay. are you doing okay?" His hand was mending fine, just a little scar on it to remind him of the plates location.

"i took a nasty blast but i'm fine~" he winks encouragingly then reaches into his own ribcage, separating the part of sans' soul from his own then soon moving it back to sans' soul,rejoining it.

Sans gasped as he felt his soul fill up way too much..."da...hurts- already...gah!" Sans began to cough, clutching his chest. 

He immediately stops "...it hurts..??"

"t-too m-much!" Sans began tearing at his chest, unable to reach the source of his pain, only having just been healed and having just woken up.

Gaster removes it carefully "...i..i'm sorry..are you alright..?" he inspects the soul shard,did he corrupt it?

Sans gasps, finally able to breathe. "my soul was already healing itself...*gasp*....you putting more of it back it overfilled the soul..." Sans smiled. "you...you gotta soul now...dad..."

"i'm sorry..." he repeats,still guilty at hurting him.

"it's okay, hey, you get a soul, i'm healing, pap is full of food. doc is gone, we're safe. thank you, dad." sans hugged Gaster, this time with all the intention of loving his father. The father he never thought he'd have.

Gaster sighs happily,feeling happy again,he'd done something good. He had saved someone. "...i..wont leave you..ever.." he promises, not wanting to leave his family behind ever again.

"i know dad...i know." he nuzzled his dads neck. Grillby walked in at that moment, glad his tears evaporate immediately, and that his glasses could hide the face he was even crying. He offered the plate to the childrens father, glad they had someone like him in their lives. 

"thanks grillby" he says on instinct. Not meaning to say his name before any form of introduction.

Grillby grew confused. "....How...?" 

Gaster jumps then grins nervously "a-ah i saw the name..outside..thats y-you right?"

The elemental nods, curious and cautious. ".....Yes..."

Gaster grins wide then gently parts from Sans "..hey..you should rest some more.."

Sans nods, he lays his head upon his new found fathers lap and falls asleep quickly. Grillby turns to his closet, pulling his last blanket out and handing it to Gaster. 

"Thats kind of you" he smiles at him, stroking Sans' skull slow and gentle. "Thank you...by the way..for everything..."

"No...problem....I live to....serve...." Grillby began to leave. 

"W-wait!..i..uh...do..you know who i am..?" It was a little bit of hope that gaster felt. Maybe he had something he could work off of to meet an old friend again. But he knew it was most likely not possible that grillby knew him at all.

"....from the coat....the royal scientist......but....not the name.....I fought.....with you.....in the war......i remember......." Grillby looked down.

He smiles weakly "ah...i...i'm sorry that's your only memory of me"

Grillby shrugged. "It's.....okay.....Are you.....going.......back.....to the lab.....soon?"

"most likely...i need to..make some changes.." he smiles, "but i'd like to visit here.. "

Grillby nods, turning once again to leave, picking up the empty plates from the food. 

Gaster watches quietly then cuddles with his sons,holding them close in a protective way, he wouldn't sleep, not yet, he couldn't relax just yet.

Grillby went to the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and putting them away. He cleaned the kitchen, then the bar only to realize how late it was. Since his room was occupied he went to the kitchen, and slept upon a small chair he kept for smoking outside when he was on break.

Gaster makes efforts to sooth sans,stroking his back and rocking the smaller skeleton in his arms slightly.

Sans tried to pull Papyrus to him instinctively, Papyrus resisting slightly but giving in and allowing himself to be held. 

 

Gaster frowns,placing a hand on Sans' head then uses the part of sans' soul he has to dreamwalk,projecting himself into the dream,standing in the dark in front of Sans, taking him into his arms immediately "it's okay!...hey..hey..i'm here, it's me..."

________________________________________________________  
Sans nightmares began to take hold, he was running, Papyrus was in his arms and all he could hear was distorted laughter. "YoU hAVe NowHEre tO hIdE! yOU'rE BoTH mINE!" In his sleep sans grasped out for Papyrus, and held on once he felt him. 

"YoU CAn'T prOTeCt HiM FOreVER" Sans was still running, his brother in his arm, crying and screaming. He was in immense pain.

Sans became frightened. Voices were distorted, his mind was clouded, and worst of all the monster was on his heels. When Gaster appeared before him, he began to cry. His whole body trembling, he still held his brother. "t-t-take h-h-him....s-s-save him!" Sans held out the small child to Gaster. 

He shakes his head and instead holds the two close. "I'll take you both...you're safe..you're with me.." he hugs them securely.

"d-d-don't sa-save me...i-i'm d-d-dead already..." sans felt himself melting, like he had hundreds of times before. He heard him again. "OnE moRE ViAL 001-S!"

"Sans! You're fine!" He grabs his skull to look at him directly "he's gone...i'm here. You're safe. Papyrus is safe. Everything is ok!" 

Sans tears fell from his sockets, "i'm not fine doc...i may be young, but i'm not stupid. i'm going to be in pain for a long time. after that i'll be exhausted. everything already hurts...w-why should i prolong the inevitable?" Papyrus moved from sans to Gaster. "i feel like i'm about to die......my body.....it's not going to last doc....my soul may repair itself, but my body can't any longer." sans laughed, grin slightly off, "it's just a large joke when you think about it...and....and i'm the punchline...heheheh...."

Gaster looks at him with sadness "sans..." he strokes his cheeks "i love you...and i won't let you fade,i won't let you hurt...i said i'd protect you both...and i meant it..."

Sans sobs grew worse, "i...i..i love you too dad!" sans held onto gaster for a long time, seemingly having forgotten about the dream entirely. 

Gaster pulls out of the dream holding sans close, stroking his skull "shh..."

Sans woke up. He was still in the same small room with Papyrus and his new father, whom he now clutched tightly, with Papyrus unfortunately being squished by the two. "d-d-dad....i'm sorry!" Sans cried out as softly as he could manage, tears flooding and then falling down his face. 

Gaster chuckles a little and moves a bit so he can shift papyrus. "careful now...come here..." he pulls him close properly "everything is fine.."

Sans nuzzles into his new father figure, allowing himself to be held and comforted. "w-where are we gonna stay...that house..is in pieces..."

"the lab..i'll renovate it...you guys can have rooms..."

"you'll take the cells down? what's 'renovated'?" sans looked up at Gaster, trying to piece the word together as he said it.

"i'll..change it in places..ill get rid of the cells..build you both a room of your own..make a living room..kitchen..."

"a living room? and can we share our room until...until we think we don't need to anymore?" Sans looked down upon the little Papyrus in his hands, scared of leaving him on his own.

"of course you can"

Sans nods and curls up in Gasters arms, trying once again to sleep, "who was the guy who brought the food?" Sans yawned, stretching his jaw out further than he was used to.

"his name is grillby...he lives here" he smiles "we kinda stole his room"

"grillby....huh...sounds.....familiar....zzz" Sans fell asleep almost as quickly as he woke up. His head fell atop Gasters chest.

"hmn~" he smiles,petting the two of them lightly.  
_______________________________________________________

Grillby woke at five, just like normal. He began to prep the food for the day, keeping on schedule he finished around 6:30. He finished moving the chairs when he decided he should probably check in on the skeleton family. He began walking to his room.

Gaster was half awake,eyes glimmering dimly in his sockets,still too cautious to completely fall asleep,sans or even papyrus could need him again and he wasn't sure how deep his sleep could be.

Grillby walked in, "Have you......been.....awake...this whole....time? I can......watch....them." It was that moment that Papyrus woke up. He began pushing up from his brothers embrace, "SANS!" Said sans only grumbled and turned slightly. 

Gaster was about to answer but blinks and looks down at Papyrus "papyrus...it's alright what is it?"

"HUNGEE!" Papyrus was looking between the two adult monsters, not knowing who would bring food, so he simply looked down and searched his brothers pockets, knowing that was where Sans kept the food that he found. To his happiness he found a few carrots inside, a couple went straight into his mouth, trying to chew them quickly enough so that he would be full faster. "Oh...dear.....child....you need.....fresh food..."

"Heh..i think that'll do for the moment...the food isn't really that old" he smiles "plus..i feel bad having you do so much..." Gaster holds the two nice and close.

"As...I have stated before.....I.....live to...serve.....I'll get some food for you three....I...need to open soon....but the children.....are welcome out there......in the bar......I'll keep them safe...while....you sleep." Grillby offered, remembering the times that the royal scientist had saved his life in the war. It wasn't just him he saved, but others as well. Grillby just wanted to repay his debt to the man he remembered as a hero. 

Gaster lets out a meek "thank you" was this fair? On anyone? He was stealing someone else's life. Yes it was for the better but what gave him such a right? This timelines gaster may have been cruel. But his cause was ultimately noble. Should have he done any of this.

Grillby turned and left to make some breakfast for the little skeletons and their father. Papyrus had just finished his carrots and looked at the worried face of the large skeleton. Papyrus moved forward and hugged him, patting his head carefully, concentrating so hard his little tongue stuck out.

Gaster blinks then smiles at papyrus. "Thank you...i feel much better..you must have a magic touch~" he encourages playfully.

Papyrus giggled, then grew silent, just smiling. He held up a finger to his boney smile. 

Gaster chuckles lightly "you're going to be great one day...just wait and see~" he coos moving his hands to gently lift paps to his face "the great papyrus~" Papyrus clapped softly, he liked being in the air. 

"You...are a great dad...." Grillby entered the room, two plates in hand. One full of fruit and vegetables and the other with a couple of burgers on it.

Gaster blinks a bit then gets a bit flustered at the compliment "y-you could say i've had practice..y'know.." he places Paps down slowly so he could get some proper food.

Grillby sets the food in front of the child and automatically Papyrus starts eating from the vegetables and fruits, stopping only momentarily to grab a burger, much to Grillbys surprise. Papyrus turns and drops it on Sans' chest, starting another food pile. Sans is shocked awake by the sudden weight, he looks around to see a burger, which had almost fallen apart, on his chest. Papyrus looking right at him. "heh....thanks pap." Sans smiled, which made the younger skeleton happy. 

Gaster was watching contently. Relieved to have his family again. And just enjoying that for the moment "morning lazybones~" he directs it at Sans. He loved his jokes so he'd chip in now and again from now on.

"Mornin' dad..." sans looked over at Grillby. "and grillby." Sans looked down at the food and ate half his burger, trying to give the rest to Papyrus, who like normal, took one bite and refused to touch it again, content with the vegetables and fruits that Grillby had brought. "So....different..." Grillby commented softly. 

Gaster nods "they are like that" he takes his meal and its everything at a slow managed pace.

Sans finished off his burger as he watched Papyrus eat his food, stuffing some of the vegetables in Sans pocket without the adults noticing it. 

Gaster felt relief wash over him. He didn't even know he was hungry until he began to eat. And it was certainly filling up some kind of hole.

"You....all...look as if...you haven't....eaten in a....while." Grillby watched as they all ate his food, savoring it, or trying to get it all down at once.

"We haven't.." Gaster smiles nervously. "Long story.."

Sans nodded, lifting Papyrus up and swaddling him up in his jacket. Papyrus however grew fussy, but let it go after sans looked down on him with a small smile. "HUFF. WANNA PWAY." Papyrus was grumbling to himself, but his loud voice didn't mask what was said, or how loud. He realized this and covered his mouth quickly.

"You can go play...grillby said he'd watch over you both...i..need some rest" he smiles "go be kids. Huh? Play in the snow. Make things..have fun.."

Sans cocked his head, "uhm.... are you sure?" Papyrus was already struggling out of sans jacket. Grillby got up and opened his closet, looking for some winter gear for the children.

"The only gaster here now is you loving father..there's little danger to you out there now..." he smiles kindly "i want you both to be happy...that's all"

Sans nodded as Grillby turned with a long red scarf, which he gave to a crawling Papyrus. He wrapped it snug around him and put a puffy orange coat on him, that was...maybe a little too big. "That was...mine...growing up....but you....may have it....little one." Papyrus was so fascinated by the scarf that he began playing with it. "thank you..." Sans said in his stead. 

Gaster grins "how adorable~! Im sure you will grow into it~"

"Sadly....I don't have one for sans....I grew too fast....never stopped until I was older.....so I don't have one around.....his size." the crackling voice grew softer. 

"Hang on a moment." Gaster takes off his large coat and adjusts it a bit before putting it on Sans "it's still a bit big...but it will keep you warm~ stay in snowdin...okay? No further than the glowing tree."

Sans nods, following Grillby and Papyrus. They walked through the bar and outside, where snow was falling. "what is this white stuff?" sans picked up a handful of snow, showing it to Grillby, who began to look concerned. "That is snow. It's like frozen water droplets." Papyrus was already moving the snow below him around, making shapes with his fingers. 

Gaster cleans up a bit,washing the plates that were left already knowing where everything in the bar was. Then he goes up to Grillbys room,takes off unnecessary clothes and collapses on the bed letting sleep take him. Gaster sleeps for almost the entire day,sprawled out on the bed.

Grillby showed the two children how to make a snowman, although it was quite hard as he could not touch the white substance himself, it would melt before he got too close or when hit, his flame would be injured. 

After the underground began to darken Grillby decided it was time to take the kids back inside the bar. As it was Sunday nobody showed up, knowing the bar would be closed. 

Gaster is still asleep. Pretty much out. It was like his mind was consumed by the void again only this time it was a more comfortable darkness.

The boys ran inside, running into the bedroom where Gaster was asleep. Slowly and carefully Grillby removed Papyrus' coat and set him beside his father, scarf still around him, and then he lifted Sans up and placed him on the other side of Papyrus. "Rest, I will bring....food later." The two boys nodded, exhausted from running around. Sans was out first, Papyrus following quickly to sleep. Grillby lifted a blanket over the sleeping skeletons, and smiled. 

Gaster unconsciously pulls the two close to him,yawning in a half awake state before falling right back to sleep. 

Grillby nods silently to himself and goes back to his little chair in the kitchen, nodding off after a few minutes. 

Tonight it was Gasters turn to wake up with a start. Sitting straight up. Eyes aflame with magic,ready to use. He pants a little in panicked breaths before glancing down at his sons and starting to relax. Safe. Warm. Fine.

Papyrus woke slightly, "STHAP." He rolled back over into his brothers arms and fell back to sleep. 

Gaster smiles a bit then slowly tucks the two into bed more comfortably before leaving the room and heading down then outside. Flinching at the cold briefly before letting out a long sigh as snow falls on him.

Grillby woke to the sound of a door closing. He grew worried thinking one of the boys, or perhaps both, left without an adult to go play outside some more. Grillby got up and moved toward the bedroom. 

Gaster takes a slow step into the snow then flops. Laying on his back in it. Staring up at the blue crystals. His hand extending and reaching toward them. He wanted to make sure they reached the surface. He had to...he wanted his family to see the sunrise..the sun set...the actual stars.

Grillby opened the bedroom door, noticing only the tallest skeleton was missing. He couldn't leave the small children here by themselves...but he needed to make sure the father was close by or at least coming back. No note seemed present and Grillby didn't like to worry. He moved to the outside of his bar via alley. No one was there. He called out "ARE....YOU.....THERE??" ...but nobody came.He tried again in the front of his bar. But once again...nobody came.

Gaster senses movement and glances back to the bar. Sitting up. Snow all over him. Worried he moves back there heading inside.

Grillby watched over the children, worried, but vigilant. He had made more vegetables and another burger, this time with fries and had set the plates down on a small night stand by the bed, barely supporting both plates. 

Gaster peeks in "...you're up?"

Grillby stares at the boys still, recognizing the voice of the older skeleton. "...yes...the door closed..."

"I'm sorry..i..needed some air for a bit so i had to..y'know ." He sighs feeling a bit guilty.

Grillby nods. "I....understand.....they haven't...moved....since you left." 

"That's good.." he smiles "hey uh...can..i just sit and have a drink with you for a bit?" Gaster was nervous at the request but he hadn't had the chance to speak with Grillby alone yet. "They'll be fine asleep...trust me, i'll sense if something is wrong.."

Grillby nods and walks to the front of the bar, pouring himself a rum and coke. "What...would you....like?"

"Same as you. Looks nice" he watches Grillby, Gaster was still coming to terms with being alive.

Grillby nodded, pouring another while sliding the already made rum and coke to the other monster. "What's....on your...mind?"

"Nothing just..its..nice to see you again.." he smiles weakly not wanting to sound too weird. "Figured it would be nice to talk...about things" 

"What....kind of...things?" Grillby grew curious, as the Royal Scientist had never worked with him directly nor had he been in contact after the war. He nursed his drink, taking small sips listening to the tall skeleton.

"how have you been?" he smiles kindly.

Grillby was taken aback. He had never talked with one who was as old as he, let alone had fought through the war besides Asgore during the holidays and the random encounter with Gerson in Hotland a century back. "I became.......an uncle recently...Her name........is.....Fuku.......I opened this place.........after the..........war.....That's about it....."

"Congratulations~ on both things..this bar is uh really neat!" Gaster immediately regrets his choice of words. Neat? He was such a dork.

"Thank......you......What about.........you?" Grillby would blush if he could. No one really complimented on his bar before, he was really proud of it, but hardly anyone noticed how well he kept the place, even after all these years. 

"Ah..well...i...i made the core...that's one thing...another would be..well..adopting those two kids in there..." he smiles a little "i uh...some guy..he..made them...as experiments but..they are just kids and..they can think and feel and he..did some horrible things in the name of science.." he frowns "i rescued them...and..took them under my wing..."

"That was brave.....of you to do." Grillby finished his drink and began pouring himself another one. 

"...i've...faced worse things than a madman" he smiles awkwardly sipping his drink more. "Plus...those kids needed someone...i couldn't just..y'know...walk away"

Grillby nods, understanding the need to help the small children. 

"Hey uh...do..do you ever want to...go to the surface again?" He looks down at his drink.

"I think it'd.....be nice to.........see the stars....once again." Grillby chuckled, "Without...having to tread....Waterfall...."

"I..hm.." he hesitates. He knew a spot where at the right time of the night you could see the actual stars but felt like bringing it up now wouldn't be wise. "I can imagine...you'd probably need an umbrella" he smiles nervously trying to be humorus.

"Yes........although sometimes.......I need two.....as one will spontaneously.........combust." Grillby chuckled. 

Gaster laughs softly "i should make a fireproof one for you~"

"You'd.....do that?" Grillby was shocked to say the least.

Gaster was surprised for a moment but then smiles wide "of course..i mean..why not? It would help right? And i'm perfectly capable of making one."

"That would be.....very kind of you...." Grillby looked down into his drink.

Gaster had finished his drink by now just smiling at him "anything for a go- uh..old friend"

"....Friend.....?" Grillby looked up searching the face of the Royal Scientist.

"Well..yeah" he grins hopefully "..we fought together..i remember...may not have been too chummy or close but that's war for you"

"Yeah..." Grillby nods, finishing his second drink in a single gulp, the top of his fire turns blue for a moment.

Gaster blinks with interest "heh...did..i know this might seem like an odd question..but...down here..around everywhere...do..do you know what people think of me?" He smiles but it is small,nervous. He needed to know just what life he had chosen to take over. What he would need to repair of it. How much he would need to repair.

"I've heard you are......usually alone in your lab.......isolated........That you only come out to visit the king.......I never knew you had kids......"

"Do...people fear or hate me..?" his voice small and dark.

The flames atop Grillbys head flickered, "Honestly....I don't know...."

"I see..." he stares down for a moment then looks back up with a smile "thank you though. I know it wasn't really a normal question."

"It's....okay..." Grillby responded quietly. He thought about all of what had transpired. After all this time, why now? Why did he want to know? Was he feeling guilty about something? Grillby fell silent, only the crackling of his fire made any noise.

"Can i ask...what you know about me?"

Grillby thought, and thought, "Not much...You're.....the Royal.....Scientist.....served in the.....great war...", He looks toward the back of the bar, "with two......children...." 

"Heh..i see..wow...i really need to get out more" he laughs nervously.

Grillby nods, "Not...many...know about.......me either....." He chuckles lightly. "it's....okay."

Gaster hums and smiles "i'd like to know about you"

Grillby is taken aback. "Really? Why?" His response is full of confusion. 

Gaster laughs a bit "y-you seem interesting is all...i..i'd like some friends though i guess" he grins,blushing lightly.

Grillby grew silent, and stutters, "W-what would y-you......like to k-know?"

Gastee smiles "nothing you can simply tell me..i want to be friends silly. Proper friends" he offers out his hand to shake. "So..how bout starting a new?"

Grillby looks down at the hand long and hard, he never really had a friend since the war. He stuck out his shaking hand and placed it beside Gasters.

Gaster shakes it gently.

Grillby stood in awe of the contact. How long since anyone touched him? 'Too long...,' he thinks to himself.

Gaster wasn't bothered by the mans flames. Just content to shake his hand then let go. Like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Grillby was a bit more shocked as the other let go as he was when he took his hand. He just stared at where their hands had touched and lowered his hand. "So....we're...friends?"

"Yes~!" He grins wide.

Grillby looked at Gaster. This was new. Very new. A friend...not just a lamenting soul at his bar that talked to him in times of sorrow and joy. "What.....do we........do now?"

"Hn." He looks thoughtful and smiles "just...live i guess i mean we can do things whenever you're free and the boys are up."

Grillby nodded. "What.......kind of......things?"

"Go out places? Do fun things? Heh well..i do need to fix up the lab."

"Would you.....like....some help?" Grillby offered. He remembered building up his bar and how hard it had been. He just hoped that this 'lab' would be easier. 

"Thats kind of you" he smiles "but..if you have work to do..."

"I think......I have.....enough vacation days....." Grillby smirked, his fire moved in a funny way across his face.

Gaster laughs lightly "i..i was planning to start tomorrow."

Grillby nods. "Where....is it?" 

"Hotland. I plan to take the boys and myself tomorrow"

Grillby nods. "Will we be walking or going to see the River person?" 

"Ide kinda like to walk...sans and papyrus haven't seen the outside world properly before...it..would be nice for them" he smiles. "I can keep an umbrella handy"

Grillby nods. "That...sounds really....nice." Grillby imagined the children, Gaster and himself walking, just to walk in the underground. It was a really nice thought. A thought that soon evaporated as Papyrus' voice carried through the bar. "WAKE SANS!!!! WAKE!!!" Grillby immediately ran back into the kitchens to the bedroom, not looking back to see if Gaster followed him. Papyrus was on the bed, shaking his brother, whose eye had cyan blue fire around it. Sans was twisting on the bed, the sounds of popping bones filled the room with Papyrus' sobs. Sans' face was contorted in pain. Grillby had continued to speed toward Sans, picking him up and trying to soothe the compulsing body. 

Gaster is immediate to follow but goes frozen solid at the sight. Panic overtaking him in that moment.

Grillby thinks fast, nightmares. How was he going to comfort and wake him at once? Red and orange fire trails around sans, warming him and coating him in a small light layer. "Sans...Wake up......you're.....safe" Grillby sits besides Papyrus on the bed flipping sans over. He begins to rub Sans back ribs, spine, and shoulders. Under the pressure of his hands Sans' back stopped moving and popped back into place. Sans yelped and woke in an instant. "papyrus!" the elder brother looked up and saw Papyrus, hand atop sans' head. All he could see had a red and orange tint to them, thankfully the blue flames had died out when the boy had woken. 

Gaster watches in awe. Thank god. He couldn't feel more relieved he rushes over to sit next to him. "Oh god..gosh..sans..are you okay?"

"everything's....red and orange....we...we're not at the lab are we? it doesn't feel like the lab...." Sans was dazed and confused, his mind still spinning. He was hurting all over...should he give an analysis? He was all messed up. His mind kept playing tricks on him. Perhaps he was still in the lab. He couldn't tell, the world around him didn't feel right. "WDG-001-S, status: optic vision-red, orange. no blue in sight. spine in a large amount of pain, but not too severe. an eight, jaw is at a four, ribs are at a five, cranium is at a three. mind is hazy, details of surroundings are incomplete as a result. DT levels are beginning to deplete, withdrawal symptoms are beginning." Sans looked up, hopefully this is what was asked of him. He couldn't really remember. He hurt all over, his mind was a mess and his surroundings were confusing him.

Gaster looks upset again. Frowning slowly. "...oh..." He looks down and stands up "ill..be back in a moment..literally.... please make sure he doesn't move.." At that he teleports away to get a DT shot. As he was going through some vials he felt his heart sink. What if they ran out? What if he couldn't fix this? What if...what if this timelines gaster was right?

Papyrus leaned toward Sans, patting his head, worry across his face. "heya, pap." Sans tried to smile, although there was pain in it, his brother smiled back slowly, feeling reassured. Grillby was weirded out. 'What was DT? Withdrawal symptoms? What was with the way sans had spoken?' Grillby held onto Sans, just as Gaster instructed.

Gaster comes back, tear stains on his skull barely noticeable "i got some" he smiles.

Sans looked up at the vial. Panicking, he grabbed Papyrus and tried to leave Grillbys hands. When he realized he couldn't leave he curled into Grillby, hiding Papyrus between the two, "please....no more...." Grillby looked between the scientist and the children, finally wrapping his arms protectively around Sans and Papyrus. 

"W-wait..i..he needs this its DT..im trying to find a way to get rid of the dependency on it...but i need my lab redone for that.." he looks stunned. "Sans..it's me not...him.."

"What is....DT?" Grillby asked, the quivering child in his arms was trying to hush his younger brother, and trying not to move a lot.

"Determination..it's an energy found in humans...the guy who..made these two he experimented heavily with it...i will do what i can to cure them of whatever addiction they have to it but its only been two days since i managed to get them free from him.."

Grillby nodded, "What happens.....when it's.....injected?"

Gaster looks down "it hurts..alot....but he calms down..."

"If he.....is...going through.......withdrawal....perhaps he.....needs......detox?" Grillbys arms tighten.

"I..i don't know...what..what if he needs it to survive..? I..i...just..i don't know..anything..." he looks on the verge of a meltdown. He didn't want to lose his family again he just didn't know what to do. "...i..."

"Why........don't you.....ask him?" Grillby offers, concerned deeply for all parties involved. Grillby pats the bed beside him. "We....can...fix this....if we...work together."

Gaster slowly sits next to him. Putting the vial away. "Alright..alright.."

Sans spasms again, unable to control his body, he holds Papyrus a little tighter. Papyrus, used to this kind of thing only holds onto Sans, trying to pat him again, but unable to as he couldn't reach. Grillby sighs, and takes one of his hands and pats Gasters back. "I..have.........many......questions......Will you....answer......them?" 

He nods slowly, holding onto his coat sleeves tightly.

".....yes"


	5. Exploration of The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Grillby and Gaster going to find in Wing Dings Lab?

"What....happened........to these...........children?"

"I...they ran away from a mad scientist. They were experimented on and treated like dirt...he would beat and harm them beyond measure. All in the name of science...i don't know as many details as i should...but..i know he experimented with determination. A substance that can make a monster literally melt...it hurts to have...but..it makes you..strong."

Grillby shudders, and looks down at the children, afraid of what had happened to them, but needing to hear it. "What do.....you do......know that......he did?" Grillby looks into Gasters eyes. "Spare me....no detail."

"...i don't know the details.. but..i found them with metal branding plates screwed into their bones...but i took those out.."

Grillby nods. "If....you give.....him...a small...amount...perhaps.....just to stop....his pain....we could.....wean......him off?" Sans was crying at this point. His arm was bent weirdly, the one where bandages on his hand could be seen. 

"The only way to know properly is to check his lab..i..." he looks down. "Alright...alright.." he gets a syringe putting a small dose in.

Grillby holds Sans, sitting him up, "Just a little, Sans...." He lifts the boys twisted arm and faces them toward Gaster. "We'll go.....there.....after.....this.....and figure out......what happened."

Gaster gently pierces it into his bone.

Sans eyes widen, in his mind he's already back at the lab. He's in the testing room, strapped to the table, "It WiLl ONly huRT a LiTTle." The doctor always lied. It hurt a lot. He felt the needle enter his already pocked bones. He felt the DT begin to spread. It didn't hurt as much as he was expecting, but it still set his bones aflame. He groaned out and stayed as still as possible, hopefully after this he could go back to the cell and see Papyrus. 

Grillby watched as the small childs eyes grew dark, his body going lax. It was a terrifying thing to Grillby. 

Gaster was obviously nervous,shakily stroking sans' arm. He wouldn't be able to give these two a normal life in any timeline...would he?

Papyrus curled up into his brother. Grillby set the boys down on the bed and then turned to Gaster. "We....need...to...see....what happened...to them." Grillby stood. "Should....we take....them?"

"I..i wish i could leave them here...i don't want to drag them back there..but..i don't want to leave them alone...if something happens i..." he sighs shakily.

"We have......to do...something." Grillbys flame flickered. He wanted to find out, to help and to protect these children. "Is...he dead?"

Gaster looks down "....yes"

"Good." Grillbys voice hardens as he says this. He covers the boys up, taking back the fire that was still on Sans. Papyrus however was also glowing orange, which spread onto Sans. Sans' eyes flickered back open. He could see again, and his pain was numbed. 

"I..he deserved it..."  
Gaster watches the boys quietly.

Grillby nods, "I do....not fault you." his voice softened towards Gaster. "d-dad?" Sans looked up at Gaster, worried for his new father. 

"Its ok." He smiles at him. "Everything is fine" he strokes his skull "how do you feel?"

"n-numb." Sans tears had stopped and were starting to evaporate due to the heat Grillby was emitting. 

Gaster holds the two boys close gently. "I'm sorry.." he chuckles lightly. "Ill go make a spot to keep the boys while we look in the lab...somewhere comfortable and well lit..." he glances at grillby "away from...their cells.."

"They were.....kept in.....cells?" Grillby set the children upon the bed lightly, and stood up.

"Yeah..." he glances at him. "Bear with me..i'll be back in a moment..." he teleports setting up a couch with blankets in the main office. Then he comes back "i've made a spot." He picks sans and paps up gently. "Eh..uh..you..will have to hold onto me...i have a fast way of travel." He smiles at grillby.

"Give me one moment. Please." His words a flurry, no crackling could be heard as he spoke clearly for the first time. He walked out the back and exploded. His fire went everywhere. It took him a few minutes to control himself and retain his shape. He walked back in, "I'm....ready...." The crackling of the fire was back as he reached out for Gaster, holding onto his shoulder.

Gaster wanted to ask but decided not to. It was probably a stress relief thing. With a sigh he teleports into the lab office,slowly placing the boys on the couch,wrapping them back up in blankets. The feeling of teleportation for those new to it was a little disorientating,as if the ground was swept from under you then slammed back up.

Sans and Papyrus, used to the sensation only cuddled with each other more as the blankets were wrapped around them.   
Grillby, however, had fallen to his hands and knees, thanking whatever gods existed that all his stomach contents burned quickly. His arms were the only thing supporting his body, his head was hanging. "What....was...that?"

Gaster kneels down and helps grillby up gently "teleporting..long story short...it was an experiment heh..you'll be fine in a bit."

Grillby looks up, it was grey everywhere. The children were on a couch, Sans was talking quietly to Papyrus. "The.....lab?" He looked up at Gaster, accepting the help up. 

"Yeah...gloomy huh?" He rubs his back "you wanna sit down? Get your bearings?"

Grillby shakes his head, "I....should be....fine....We should....keep going." 

Gaster moves from him and goes to a file cabinet. "Well. Time to look over some things then." He starts to search through as many files as he can trying to find information on Sans and Papyrus.

[File 001-S]  
[File 002-P]  
[File 003-A]

"I am going...........to search around.........these labs." Grillby could hardly stay in one place, especially with how creeped out he was becoming in this place.

"Alright..don't get lost...hmm..A...?" He murmurs but shakes his head and takes out the 001 file,opening it.

[Subject 001-S is showing signs of rebellion, less DT shall be used]  
[Used violence against 002-P to make 001-S behave.]  
[001-S DT injection at .9 milligrams, steadily raising. May jump if next dose is successful.]  
[001-S killed rodent subject 3264, rewarded with first food substance in 12 hours.]  
[Experiment 001-S gave food to experiment 002-P. May have to create 003-A to replace 001-S if 001-S continues to be a failure.]  
[001-S used blasters successfully, more data needed.]

Gaster looks saddened for a moment then glances at the file for 003-A. Briefly. Out of curiosity he opens the file. Was there another subject here?

[Subject 003-A is theory at this point]  
[Remainder of soul extraction shall take place soon.]  
[Extraction successful.]  
[Insufficient soul amount.]  
[Considering recycling 002-P for soul pieces.]  
[001 soul fractured during withdrawal experiment. taking some for 003-A]  
[Development stalled. 001, 002 have broken out, as planned.]

Gaster growls and tosses that file in a nearby trash can. Then looks further through Sans' file "i'm glad i stopped you.."

Entry 15:   
Subject 001-S is currently on the operation table, I have surgically slit open his head to analyze magic synopses, I may have to remove more skull fragments to see clearer areas around the synapsis with orange tints.  
Tests were all inconclusive to the DT injections. I will be making headway soon as I figure out how much can be pumped into system before melting. 002-P continuously cries for 001-S when he is not around. I think I will use this to my advantage. 001-S still pleads for 002-P's life to be spared from the experimentation. I exploit this to keep them both on a tight leash. Soon I'll let there be an opening for them to leave, after recapture I shall commence with the plan of 003.   
001 has responded well to electroshock therapy, he rarely speaks out of turn. He does all he's asked to. He still stumbles but it is understandable that he is slow to....recalibration. Plan Blaster shall mark if he has made any real progress or not. 

"Damn it..i need an earlier one..." he puts the file aside trying to find the earliest one.

Entry 9:   
Subject 001-S is becoming less stable. More DT is needed. If this fails, I shall make 002-P just incase. Refer to new case file: 002-P.  
Subject injected through eye socket for direct transmission. Reminder: fix operation table after subject is sent back to cell. HP for 001-S is steadily falling everyday. Soon they will become dust if DT doesn't take hold.   
001-S introduced to 002-P. HP stopped at one. Perhaps I should check to see what the limits are for subject 001 before breaking him completely. Bone dismemberment, fracturing and breaking shall begin after sound proofing of the lab is completed. 

Gaster closes the file. He couldn't. Not right now. His soul was getting a bit unsteady in his ribcage as he started to come to terms with what happened here. He needed to calm down. That was the first most important thing.

Gaster was calming himself,he does this by going close to the brothers,holding them in his arms after a few moments of this however he goes to find grillby. Didn't want him to get lost or something and those two would be fine with the lab empty now.

Gaster glances about he looks in many rooms,calling out for Grillby at one point when he wasn't sure which way he went.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Grillby walked through the silent corridors. His feet hardly making any sound. He wandered down through the halls, checking room after room. He found that many were just quarantine cells, like when the 'falling' epidemic occurred. He walked until he came across a different kind of room, it was locked but Grillby just melted the lock to the room, allowing him entrance. 

Inside was a desk, another door and a filing cabinet. Grillby put on his fire proof gloves and opened the desk drawers. A key, some papers and a few vials of the 'DT' were inside. Grillby took the key and glanced at the papers.   
[2228764] was scribbled on one, and on the other was a detailed picture of the small skeletons. They were drawn as if they were dead. Eye sockets closed, laying down. There was also a picture of a weird skull with rounded pupils. He took the key and walked to the door and opened it. It was dark, even with Grillbys light. He walked inside of the room. 

Grillby heard a voice, but it was distorted. "Gaster?" The light for the room flickered on. It was an elevator.... that only went down? "Gaster!" The fire elemental yelled louder. 

Gaster tenses at the shout and rushes to find where it came from. It takes a few tries but he does find the room with the elevator "what..uh..i..grillby?!" He pounds on the door then paces a bit. What if it was dangerous?! He growls and resorts to calling on the void,black goop curling around his bones though he tenses at the raw aggression that attacks him as soon as it spreads across him. Making him kneel. "...g-gh.." Forced to halt and dispel the ability he knew well he spends about a minute trying to clear himself of that intense emotion that wrecked his senses. Before shouting through the door "grillby?!"

"Gaster!" The voice was closer. Grillby had never been in a room so dark. Even he, who was made of fire couldn't see more than a few inches ahead. He started to feel for the door he had come through. 

Gaster wipes goop from his mouth and uses his blaster to blast the elevator doors open before moving down the shaft and landing. Hard on the elevator roof which he pries open and climbs into it.

Loud noises came from every which way. Grillby hadn't felt this small in a long time. Loud noises came from above him until they completely stopped. "Gaster?" Grillby whispered.

He rips the hatch open,looking into the dark "grillby..." he had black stains on his skull from the goop but looked normal otherwise. "How did you get..down here..?" He leans in curiously.

Gasters voice came from above him. Grillby looked up, "I-I.....used a.......key." Grillby was still shaken a bit when the elevator pinged. The door to the elevator opened.

Gaster falls in when the elevator comes to a stop,crashing to the floor.

There was a slight crash beside Grillby as the doors slid open slowly, "G-Gaster?" Grillby knelt upon the floor, patting down to feel for something that could feel like any part of the scientist. 

Gaster lets out a sound at one of the flaming mans hands touching his skull.

"You...okay?" He tried to find his hand by patting down the skeleton gently after finding the skull. Soon he found the others hand and lifted him up carefully. 

Gaster holds onto him in the dark "how is it this dark..?"

"I-I don't.....know....We should....find a.....lightswitch." Grillby takes a step forward, hand outstretched to touch the walls.

Gaster hums,shakily trying to do the same,panic was subtly settling in,this..this felt like the void all over again. To say he wasn't affected by years in a darkness alone and screaming was a massive lie,but the fact he had learned to master that darkness over time was the only thing preventing him from a full on breakdown.

Grillby felt the hesitation in Gaster, "It's okay.....I'm here....with you....My friend."

Gaster lets out a soft noise "...ha..ha..okay..th-thanks"

Grillby nods, still searching the wall. He found a small bump just a little while after. He flicked it on. A voice came on through unseen speakers. "Day mode initiated." A bright light encompassed the area around them and further out of the elevator. 

Gaster flinches,a panicked expression on his face,chest heaving a bit.

Grillby looked as Gaster, "Would.....you like to.....go back to.....the children?......I can continue...if you......don't feel.....well enough." Concern filled his voice. 

He shakes his head and stands up straight "..ill..ill be alright...i just...i hate the dark..ha.."

Grillby squeezes his hand. "I hate....it too." Grillby, still holding onto Gaster moves forward, pulling his friend with him just to make sure that they don't get separated again. 

Gaster holds onto his hand tight, smiling a little, he felt a little embarrassed, almost breaking down in the dark like that.

Grillby continued to walk down the white halls until he saw some bars to his left. He slowed and turned. "Are...these?" There was nothing in the cell. The ground was covered in grooves and the walls with ticks. Outside of the cell was a tray with gray-brown mush on it, a plastic spoon sticking out of it. Grillbys expression grew dark. There was only enough food on that tray for a small half portion of an actual meal. There were no blankets, no pillows, no way for the children to have been warm, fed or even had a little fun. No wonder they were okay with Grillbys small room. To them it must have been a large, expansive room. No wonder sans gave all his food to Papyrus. Papyrus would've needed it more, especially if this...mush......was their food. Things in his head began to click, and he feared what he would see in the next room. 

gaster hums "i...i don't know if...we should continue.." Gaster halts, it wasn't that they shouldn't Gaster just didn't want to see what a shard of him did to people he loved...it made his stomach turn. Yet his legs kept moving. He knew he had to.

Grillby looks to Gaster, "You can.....still go.....back." He moves his fire over Gasters hand in a rubbing motion. He walked along with Gaster until they came to the room with a keypad. 

"i can't..." he sighs lightly, looking at the keypad.

"Then....we...will go....together." Grillby remembered the paper that was in the drawer from before, pulling a face before lifting a hand and inputting the code. "There was....a paper upstairs." He explained as the door slide open with a ding. 

"Heh..great work" he smiles at him.

The sight they were greeted with was one that made Grillby want to hurl, had he had anything in his stomach. There were two operation tables with an array of tools on trays right beside them, Another door was to the left, and another to the right. There was a large vat of DT in the back of the operating room. Bone fragments littered the side counter, papers documenting their origin, size, shape and weight were scattered, often next to the bones they represented. "I'm glad.....that the children......are upstairs."

Gaster stays quiet and surprisingly calm. But it was merely a front. He walks in looking over everything. Rage boiling inwardly.

"L-left....or.....R-right?" Grillby managed to ask, shuddering as he eyed the DT across the room. 

Gaster moves to the right "you go left. Call for me if there's any trouble" gasters tone was careful. Trying with all his might to tame his rage.

Grillby nods, his hand leaving Gasters, they would only be a few feet from each other right? Going to the left he approaches the door. He takes a deep breath and opens it. 

 

Gaster walks to the right hands shaking. He felt his body consumed with anger. God. He wanted ti tear this place apart.

Inside were three large tubes, bigger than Grillby himself. It contained a fluid that was bubbling, which made Grillby wary enough to stay away from it. Across that however was another desk but instead of flooding with papers, this one had a metal box sitting atop it. Grillby walked over to it, careful not to trip over the wires leading to the bubbling liquid.  
The box was engraved with [003-A]. Grillby was confused. /what did that mean?/

Gaster found little. Apart from a room with loads of what appeared to be toys on a table. A rubix cube. Memory game. Board game. For what he wasn't too sure. With a sigh he glances at them before going back the way he came.  
Gaster walks in, looking nervously at the surroundings "grillby?"

"I...found this...box." Grillby handed it off to Gaster, hoping he would know what was inside. 

Gaster frowns "this..is..i..hang on..." he hesitantly tries to open it.Back to grillby.

Grillby looked over the hunched shoulders of the scientist, curiosity overtaking the fire monster. 

He manages to pry it open with brute force. Looking inside. He wasn't sure what he'd find would be...pleasant. so if he could he'd spare his friend of that.

From what Grillby saw, a purple light filled the box. He wasn't entirely sure as to what it was. He could barely see it as Gaster was shielding most of it.

Gaster stares then turns slightly so he could see. "I...seeing the name on the box..its..the name of a third project he was working on..incomplete..i...i..don't know..."

"What was.....the project.....he was.....working on?" Grillby looked at Gaster with a flicker of anger to his face.

"Another subject...looks like he only got a part way there...he seemed..to..use parts of sans' soul..and planned to use parts of papyrus too...but..didn't get far enough..thankfully.."

"So....it's another....life?" Grillby was now confused. 

"No..it's..far too incomplete for life..its not even half a soul" he sighs "it's just..parts...if it was living it would need life support..this box does not provide such..."

Grillby took the box, looking inside. "Could we....perhaps...." He didn't finish, feeling bad for the incomplete child before him. He wanted to help it, but was scared to touch it. He wanted to comforted it but couldn't move. 

Gaster gives Grillby a look then hums looking off to the side "i...i could use a fragment of my soul to perhaps complete it...but..my soul is already quite..." he sighs "weak...and i don't know what exactly the madman put into it as a whole...it..might be worse off than sans is right now.."

"What if....what if...I gave...them.....some?" Grillby thought carefully. "Perhaps....I could.....off set it......whatever.......happened....to them." He leaned near Gaster, trying to feel closer to the skeleton as he was feeling lost. 

"I...even if you did...we would need a vessel...i..i think i'd need DT too..i..he..i don't think..it's wise..." gaster is hesitant.

Grillby nods. "I-I think....I understand."

"Apologies..." gaster looks down "...i'm..not a real scientist...not like this man..." he gently takes the box,closing it. "I almost envy him apart from his intense madness..."

Grillby nods. "That's okay....I don't...mind." Grillby moves toward Gaster and hugs him, holding the man softly. "As long.....as you....don't hurt the....children." His soft fire turned into a soft laughter, knowing that the monster he held wasn't the type to harm the small skeletons upstairs. 

Gaster relaxes at the warm hug "heh..thanks...i.." he swallows hard then changes the subject "we still need to help sans...or at least find some way to..."

"Well.....for drinking....it's easier....to deal with a.....hangover with a little alcohol.....Same with....drugs."

"Detox method then..." he sighs "alright"

Grillby nods. "Take some....DT with....incase."

He nods "i picked up some..." he glances around "i'll make sure to...lock down this floor until i can find an actual use for it...at least"

"How....do we go....up?" After the loud noises Grillby naturally assumed that the elevator no longer worked.

"Well..i could..do that thing again..but you might get a bit ill" he smiles a little.


	6. Sans Ship: The Calm Before the Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The literal calm before the storm, this ship is going to hit some nasty water in the next few chapters. Question is, will they pull through?
> 
> There are some fics on my tumblr that I have yet to transfer, to read them please go to fofrundertailblog.tumblr.com and only read them if you are 18+, thank you!
> 
> I love hearing from you guys in the comments, please don't be shy. ^_^ I will try to respond as best as I can.

"As long as....we get to...the children safely...and quickly." Grillby says calmly, this place was giving him the shivers. Gaster grabs Grillby and teleports to the office.

 

Grillby looks around, starting to get used to the feeling of his stomach dropping. Sans was lying upon the couch where Gaster had left him, Papyrus however was missing. Grillby stumbled over to Sans, looking for Papyrus, but not seeing where the younger one had gone too. "Where....are you.....Papyrus?" Grillby whispers, trying not to wake Sans. 

Gaster stiffens and rushes to find the younger brother. "Papyrus?"

Grillby checks around the area, trying to see if Papyrus was just curious over something in the office. Grillby is starting to worry for the younger brother. Should they wake Sans? Where was Papyrus? His heart begins to hammer in his chest. "G-Gaster.....the man's....dead....right?" Gaster had mentioned Papyrus downstairs. Perhaps the man wasn't dead and was still going with his evil plot. 

"I..." Gaster feels his body go cold, the thought just hit him... Being in the void did not mean dead. He should know first hand. He places a hand over his face then shouts out "papyrus?!?!?!"

Sans shoots up from his sleeping position, looking beside him. He began to panic. They were in the lab, Papyrus was not next to him, and that could only be bad. Sans screamed. "PAPYRUS!!!!" It was louder than what the bartender had heard from this little boy before, and it shocked him at how loud this little skeleton could yell, given that he didn't have lungs. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Papyrus could not hear them, as the part of the lab that he had wandered into had been soundproofed inside and out. An operation table stood in the center, with many different tools surrounding it. A desk and many files were also scattered within the room. Papyrus felt a chill run down his bones. 

Scared, Papyrus hid in one of the cabinets on the floor in the room. He stayed down and in the corners like Sans had taught him. 

Papyrus peeked out of his hiding place. Noticing that no one was there, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, trying to get to his brother. He couldn't remember which way he had come so he began crying and yelling out for Sans. "S-SANS!!!!" but being out of earshot, no one heard him. He kept running in different directions as fast as his little legs could move him, until he stopped in the middle of a hallway, crying and sobbing for his brother. 

"SANSSSS!!!!!!" Papyrus cried even more, shaking in the spot he had been in for a few minutes.

"WhErE ARe thEy?" a soft voice from the voice came through, into the lab. A set of translucent eye sockets searched. He had found Papyrus walking and exploring on his own. Only to have frightened him in the room he had trapped himself in. "CoMe HeRe...i nEEd a BoDy..." the child had hidden in a cabinet, holding it closed. The phantom left looking for another suitable host. Unfortunately he was being held by the bartender, who could easily burn him out of any new body that he settled in. Although he did take the time to put words into his other selfs' head. 'failure....foolish.....your fault' He continued to follow them as they searched for Papyrus, sans having found him minutes after Gaster had run off in search of him. The phantom stopped however after the elemental ran through him. It was....unsettling. He felt himself grow a little weaker. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaster shakes a bit then his eyes narrow. Foolish. Foolish Foolish! He grips his head. Glitching once as goop starts to appear on his form again. Calling and clawing at the void. Even though it felt so...aggressive now.

Grillby noticed both skeletons having a major break down. He scooped up Sans and walked toward Gaster, arms coming around him, but keeping Sans out of the black gunk that was suddenly appearing on Gaster. The black gunk got onto Grillbys arms, burning him severely but he held on, trying to calm Gaster down. Sans had already begun to calm down slowly, he was sobbing but no longer screaming. "Gaster....." Grillby whispered, trying to talk to the panicking monster. 

Gaster stares at him "this...is my...fault" he breaths heavily and fast, the substance leaking from his mouth and eyes.

"No....its not.....You are......protective.....kind.......and a......savior." Grillby held the shaking skeleton. "We.....just need....to find him......It'll be......okay." 

"I-i.." he tries not to hyperventilate. Calming down after a moment or two. Parting to hurry and find Papyrus yelling after him.

Grillby set Sans down, holding onto his hand as he followed Gaster, careful to roll down the sleeves that the gunk was still stuck to, to protect Sans just incase he tried to touch it. 

Gaster was still leaving it everywhere. Vision blurred a bit.

Sans let go of Grillbys' hand. Hearing his brother, he ran past Gaster, faster than either thought possible. He dropped to the floor beside the small child, cradling him slowly. "i'm here bro. i've got you. shhh....you're safe now."  
Grillby jogged to keep up with the small child, careful not to run into Gaster. Grillby suddenly stood stock still, then shivered. He shook his head. Why did he shiver? He had never done so until now.

Gasters eyes focus on the dark shape Grillby runs through then he lets out a dark growl but collapses to his knees. The void was crippling him. Now with a new soul it weakened him and made him ill. He clutches at his throat everything a blur around him and a soon deafening silence.

Grillby turned to look at Gaster, confused as to what had just happened. The skeleton had fallen to their knees. Concerned Grillby walked over to him, picked him up and walked over to the two small boys who were crying in joy that they were no longer separated. He pulled them close, feeling uneasy about the lab. He was concerned for the three skeletons as he was becoming more and more attached to them. He felt his own fire grow a little hotter to combat the oncoming coldness of the lab. 

"We..need to leave..not safe.." Gaster bears his teeth. Trying to focus. But his head was spinning. All he could think about was fleeing.

Grillby nodded. He lifted Sans, who was holding Papyrus, atop his father, and began to navigate his way out of the cold laboratory. As he walked he found strange items. The first thing he found was the 003 box that Gaster had left in the room that they had teleported into. Next were the files 001-S, 002-P and 003-A. He wanted to read about what had happened to these boys. He then found some sort of Air Conditioning Unit and shut it off promptly. Grillby continued to move around the lab. Surprisingly he found a room full of beds. On one of the beds was a small childs book, The adventures of Fluffy Bunny. He picked it up, handing it to Sans, as Grillby was carrying too many items. He soon found another elevator and stepped inside, already feeling warmer. As the elevator went up he felt some of the dread that resided in his stomach ease up. 

When the elevator opened, it was suddenly bright. A different kind of lab was what greeted his eyes. All around were medical equipment that one could find at any hospital or medical tent. Again, he picked up another item, bandages, and gave them to Sans for later. He saw an exit to his right and walked out of the door straight into...Hotland? This Grillby did not expect. Well, it did explain the chilliness of the lab. He began the long walk home. He walked toward Waterfall. He sighed a little. He pulled his sleeves with his teeth in hope that he could get rid of the gunk. As he walked he realized that the rain wasn't really falling as hard as he expected that day. The gunk still hurt and it felt as though it was going to sink into his flaming body and extinguish him entirely. He stopped once he saw a stone figure. He gently laid Gaster, a sleepy Sans and a very asleep Papyrus in the arms of this statue.  
"I will....be back soon....Sans....protect...them." the small child nodded as he watched Grillby walk toward the river until he rounded a corner. 

Grillby walked until he came to a small waterfall and untied his tie, stuffing it in his mouth. He stretched his arm out into the small waterfall making him scream in pain into the tie. He yanked his arm back, looking at the gunk which had started to wash off. Grillby sighed and whimpered at the same time. He had to do it again. "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg" His anguish was caught in the tie. He hoped that no one had heard him, as he let his arm sizzle and reform as the rest of the gunk fell to the bottom of the pond, coated in some ash. He took out a cinnabun, removed the tie and ate it quickly. His HP raising slightly. He pulled out his last one only to rethink it and put it back. He walked back to the skeletons and nodded to Sans, "....Bandages.....please?" Sans nodded, handing them over and received Grillbys' tie. Grillby pulled out the rest of his 'fire-proof' spray that he had bought years ago and sprayed the bandages before applying them to his arm. He moved his arm a little, trying to relax it as he tied it. It hurt but at least it would heal. He lifted the children and Gaster once more and carried them the rest of the way to the bar in Snowdin. He past the guard dogs who could smell the bandages and nodded at the fellow soldier as he past. Grillby nodded back, knowing Doggo could still see him as he, a being of fire, would always keep moving. None would fault him for closing the bar for a little longer. 

Once he reached the bar, Sans had fallen asleep. Grillby shifted enough that he could reach the doorknob and opened the door softly. He walked into the bar and closed the door with his foot. He would lock it after he had set these three in bed. He walked to the swing door that led to the back and continued into his home. He walked into his room, gently shifting his weight as he moved to set the skeleton family down. He set gaster at the furthest side of the bed, touching the wall. He moved Sans and Papyrus to the middle of the bed and quickly left to lock the doors of the bar. He used the box beside his bed and put all the things he had collected into it. He sat besides Sans who lay at the outermost side of the three skeletons, gently rubbing his skull and Papyrus' skull alternately as he watched them sleep. 

Gaster wasn't necessarily asleep. He had been the same state for hours now. The goop wasn't spreading anywhere anymore but it was still giving gaster trouble on the inside. His form shaking. Eyes dark. Sweat gathering on his boney form.

At times. He didn't know where he was. The void or out. It was hard to tell. Where did he begin? Better yet where did it end? The all consuming silence that every monster would someday face and be part of. A silence gaster was thrown into in the middle of his prime. He had a family. Friends. Job. A life. Everything finally came together yet ended so abruptly. It was..unfair. so unfair that gaster blatantly refused to fade,his soul stronger yet weaker than ever as it held him together by a thread. He wouldn't fade. He wouldn't allow it.

Outside of his mind Gasters hands were gripping the bed covers as his state remained poor. Soul glowing beneath his turtleneck as it fights and squirms to get rid of this corruption. At this rate the claws of the void might pull him back in at any moment.

Grillby soon fell asleep, cradling the two boys, flames flickering down slowly. 

His hand outstretched toward Gasters, touching the skeletons fingers. 

Gaster is in this state almost all night before he wakes up around midnight,things were dark and murky to him but there was a hand in his, he squeezes it once, feeling at them trying to find some comfort in the dark.

Grillby's fire lit up as he woke, the room still dark. In the night the children had moved closer for warmth, but the elder skeleton had not. He lifted the children carefully onto his lap as he shimmied closer to Gaster as he held his hand. Grillby pulled Gaster in close and laid the boys on the opposite side of the skeleton, moving his free arm to wrap around all of them, keeping them warm.

Gaster flinches at the warmth, he was freezing cold, only one of his eyes visible, the other too flooded with the black substance.

"Calm.....feel warmth......light chases away......darkness..." Grillby tried to console his friend as he was still shaking, but it was very hard as he was still tired, especially since his HP had gone down dramatically. 

"m-my fault..." he stutters out, voice raspy.

Grillbys flame flickers. "Nothing's....your fault.....if something....is eating you....please....tell me...I can help." Grillbys head rested against the skeletons. 

Gaster lets out a breath,shuddering again at the warmth "i lied...i..i'm not the gaster you met before.." 

Grillby nods, "That implies....your name.....is still Gaster." His flames whisper, allowing the one beside him talk.

"im..im A gaster...i..and experiment went wrong..in..in my timeline..i..fell somewhere..somewhere dark and it tore me apart..no one remembered me and i was..a-alone..i." he begins to breath heavy and quick "then...i s-saw this timeline..i-i heard..i heard my children suffering..ive seen my boys die..my friends die..over and over and over..and over.." his voice cracks at another glitch,the state he's in getting worse with stress."

"Well....they are here with......you now....and.....so am I." Grillby nuzzled Gaster, noticing the heartbreak within the other. "I'll keep....you three safe."

Gaster is surprised by the affectionate behavior. Letting out a soft sound. His hands gripping at whatever he could reach.

"I promise." He states this softly as he felt the boney fingers digging into his vest. He released Gasters hand and pulled him into a close embrace, trying to keep just one hand on the boys, to keep them warm. 

Gasters breathing was getting calmer. The wheezing panicked breaths starting to slow. Warm. It was warm and light. He was fine. Everything was ok.

Grillby slowly moved his hand down and pulled up a blanket over everyone on the small bed. He still held Gaster, but he could now finally hold him with both arms. Keeping him safer and warmer. 

Gaster sighs leaning into the embrace gladly. So far he had only had him to support himself no one else. It felt so good to finally have some kind of support.

Grillby tucked Gasters under his own and fell into a light sleep, waking each time one of the other three moved even slightly. He kept his hold on Gaster, however. 

Gaster is finally resting after an hour or two. Peaceful for the remainder of the night.

Sans rolls over, staring at the two, confused. 'do-do i have two dads now?'' he thought, wondering if that was even possible considering all that had happened. He held onto Papyrus and tried to go back to sleep, happy for once in his small life. They were safe here. 

Gaster stirs in the early morning. All the void residue had stopped appearing on him by this time but it had dried in places. This made him a bit uncomfortable but the arms around him quickly ate away at that.

Grillby woke when Gaster started to move, "Good morning....Sleep...well?"

Gaster smiles a little "y-yeah...i'm..sorry about..how yesterday night..went..uh" Gaster laughs nervously.

"It's okay....are you...doing okay?" Grillby didn't mask the worry in his voice. 

"i..feel a little strange..but..other than that..i guess i'm fine."

Grillby nods. "Would you like to.........help with breakfast?" 

"I'd love to but uh..can i get a wash first..i..can't see too well..ha ha"

Grillby smiles. "Showers...in the.....bathroom." He lifts himself from the bed, stretching out his arms and walks to the kitchen. 

Gaster rushes to get clean eagerly. He wanted to teleport to the lab to get some clean clothes but reluctantly ends up putting his stained ones on. They wouldn't be going back there for awhile now.  
He eventually comes down to the kitchen cleaner than before at least a smile on his face. "Done..er..mostly. ha ha"

Grillby looked at Gasters clothing, "I have some...suits.....if you want." He nodded toward the bedroom, pulling out some vegetables. 

"Ah!" He gets changed as fast as possible just eager to get back on his feet. Make everything normal again. He was fine. He had to be. He couldn't dwell on one tiny mistake. He comes back down dressed in a suit hurriedly put on.

Grillby chuckles, moving toward the rushed skeleton, and begins to tuck in his shirt slightly. "No...need to hurry." The elemental smiled and went back to cutting up the vegetables before adding them to a pan. "Could...you grab...the oil? They.....could burn." Grillby motioned to his cabinet. 

Gaster was staring before he snaps out of it "a-ah!" He does as he is told while silently berating himself. He brought grillby an awful lot of trouble least he could do is be helpful.

Grillby lightly cooks the vegetables, and seasons it as he turns the heat on low. He begins making some fries for Sans,starts on three burgers, and some tofu for Papyrus. "If you.....want to....you can wash....the dishes....you don't need....to though."

"On it!" He gets right to it. Summoning two spectral hands to make it go faster. It was unclear what gasters abilities were as a monster or what kind of monster he was. All that was clear was he was skilled with his magic enough to use it extremely casually.

Grillby watched as Gaster used his magic. It was astounding, really. Grillby began to plate the food, lost in thought.

Gaster finishes pretty quickly. Drying the last plate while humming a tune he always heard around the castle.

Grillby placed all the plates on a tray and began to move out of the kitchen. "The boys....need to...be woken."

Gaster nods heading upstairs to wake his sons. Gently doing so.

Grillby set up the table waiting for the three skeletons to make their way to the front of the bar. Grillby piled a couple of cook books on a seat so sans could reach his food when he came out here with his brother and father. Grillby sat at his long bar, looking at the door to the back.

 

Papyrus, already awake, made grabbing motions toward Gaster, "UP!" Sans, however, rolled over, almost on top of Papyrus, continuing to snore.

Gaster chuckles and gently picks Papyrus up then nudges sans "c'mon wakey wakey~"

"mmmm...." Sans looked up at Gaster and smiled, remembering where they were. "i'm awake...just tired is all."

"There's food waiting sans" he chuckles "come on." He heads down with Papyrus to get him sat down with his food.

 

Sans follows quickly, keeping up. Grillby sat in the bar, "I...don't have a....high chair...perhaps we could....hold him...while he eats?" He directed this to Gaster as he got up to lift sans and place him on the books so he could reach his food. 

"I can do that." Gaster sits, positioning Paps right so he can eat while in his hold, "Thank you...again grillby"

"It...is no problem." Grillby passed the plate full of vegetables to Papyrus and Gaster, giving sans a bottle of ketchup for his fries. To his amazement, yet horror, Sans began to drink the ketchup. "What..." Sans smiled. "hey, this stuff isn't half bad!"

Gaster is just chuckling at the behavior. He encourages Papyrus to eat in the meanwhile.

Grillby looked between the skeletons and just shrugged it off. He would just have to stock up on some, he guessed. Grillby began to eat some of his food, letting the fire consume the greece from the burger. 

Breakfast goes fairly smoothly. Gaster stays very close to the boys throughout. It was likely he wouldn't be able to move away from them too far after yesterday.

"If...you would like....you could stay here." Grillby offered, collecting the empty plates, and ketchup bottle.

"I..." he thinks for a moment "if i agree...at least let me work here with you or something...i feel bad with you giving so much."

Grillby nodded. He needed help anyway, he always got really busy. "Can...you cook?"

He nods with a smile "i taught myself a long time ago."

Grillby smiles. That was good. He could have someone in the back while he worked the front. 

Gaster chuckles "i uh..sucked at it for a long time..in..uh..my timeline..i'd have to come here with my boys often while i was just learning..."

Grillby chuckled in response. "You'll have....to show me....what you know." He takes the dishes to the sink. 

Gaster watches him leave to the back quietly with only a soft sigh.

Sans watched the interaction with wide eyes. "dad....are you two... both gonna watch over us?" he reached out to hold Papyrus.

"Well..yes" he smiles at him "i guess."

"what do i call him then?" Sans was confused to say the least.

"Grillby" he chuckles.

Sans stood silent for a moment, "but...i don't call you gaster."

"...but.he..isn't your dad..right?"

Sans shook his head. "no...but he acts like it. he acts like you sometimes. and you're our dad." Sans shrugs, figuring he'd just call Grillby by his name, then taking Papyrus into the bedroom for a small nap before he got too fussy. 

Gaster watches then groans, head rested on the bar top.


	7. What Papyrus Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I am so sorry this is way late. I've been busy with school and work, as I do both full time. So...I've given most of my stuff to an editor whom I am so happy to have and an rp buddy who is patient as all hell. Without these two I'd be lost. Thank you for taking the time to read this and thank you so much for waiting, I hope you all enjoy it and eagerly await the next chapter, which should be up soon. Happy Easter!

Grillby walks in, looking at Gasters head as it moves to the bar in what appears to be slow motion for him. "Whats wrong?"  
He sits up quickly "a-ah..just...stress i guess ha ha"  
"You don't.....need to lie." Gaster stood behind the bar, pouring a couple of drinks and handing one to Gaster.   
He takes it and sighs "i forgot how it felt..parenting you know.."  
Grillby nods. "It can.....be tricky."   
Gaster sips his drink "...sans wanted to call you dad" he smirks a bit.  
Grillby takes a step back, "Wh-why?"   
Gaster shrugs "you take care of them as much as i do"  
Grillby stuttered, "Y-yeah...but you're....their dad!" The flames atop Grillbys head started dancing erratically.   
Gaster laughs lightly "i know. But they aren't used to kindness..."  
Grillby made a mental note to read those files soon. "But....but you're their....father!" Grillby was still confused and freaking out a little. He had never cared for a small child before. Well, he did hold his niece for an hour but that did not count at all.   
Gaster tries not to laugh more "i know i know i told him. He was just confused that’s all."  
Grillbys face turned slightly blue in a blush. "I'm....sorry for.....behaving this way."  
"No no it’s fine. I think its quite ad- charming! Charming yes." He grins then gulps down his drink. Dodged that bullet. Way to go gaster old pal.  
Grillby could still see the slight blue flames. He tried to pat them down with his arms, using the cloth from his clothes. Sadly, his sleeves, which were not rolled up, moved up. Which he quickly pushed back down once he had noticed. Blue flame completely gone.   
"...hey...on a serious note..we..need to talk about yesterday" gaster hates to do it. Hates to break the mood but the situation was once again dangerous.He couldn't just ignore it.  
Grillby nods. "Which...part?"  
"...i..the part where i got...unstable..i guess.." he swallows "i’m...still regretful that happened but..when under intense emotions...that..place..i feel...it tries to pull me back..you know" he rubs his head "...then there's the issue of the other gaster that...is still" he sighs "alive.."  
Grillby sucked in a breath. "I thought he.....was dead."   
'That makes the two of us..but no..he has ended up where i was...and is now a spectral type..thing..wandering about looking for something to latch onto..like a parasite."  
Grillby shuddered, "That's.....thats.....terrifying."   
Gaster glances aside "...i've made things worse this way..he was already stronger than i..the only advantage being my foreknowledge and mastery of the void..now that's threatened.." he sighs "can i have another drink?"  
Grillby nods, passing his over as he had yet to take a drink. He poured himself a scotch, downing it in one go. "How...do we....protect them? You?"  
Gaster drinks eagerly. "....i don’t know"  
Grillby held his head in his hands, which pushed his sleeves down. "This...can't get much....worse...can it?"  
"The only way it could is if he figures out how to operate in there right...but it took me years to figure all that out"  
Grillby sighs, pouring himself yet another shot. "Yes but you.........said it yourself........you're not a scientist........He was the..........royal scientist......Could it take him.........less time to figure........it all out?" He sipped his drink slowly.  
"Oh..i..i lied about that i am..i just..i was putting myself down.." he scratches his head lightly.  
Grillby steels his eyes. "Tell me...the truth...no more lies...Now." His hand grips his drink a little tighter than normal, but he thinks nothing of that.  
Gasters shoulders raise slightly and he looks down at his drink "i..i am a scientist...i just..i would never go as far as this gaster has for science..i..care too much about doing the right thing...this gaster dosen’t care of that...he has learned how to detach himself from caring so he can achieve greater results...that..that is a real scientist..that’s all i meant when i said i wasn't one...i never...meant anything else..." he sighs "...but..yes..maybe he could figure it out quicker because he is willing to hurt people..."  
Grillby nodded, "Well...if you feel....that you're not....a real scientist.......and if that is......what a scientist does.......then be glad." Grillby sighed. "What is....the black gunk?"   
Gaster glances down again "a result of decay...it’s an adhesive substance that covers everything in the void...its only recent it has..been like this though...i mean i knew it was a result of me perpetually dying but..it never hurt...not like last night"  
"Well it could be......causing pain to those....who have souls." Grillby suggested.   
gasters form in the void was beginning to, for lack of a better word, melt. "Damn...." he concentrated hard, thinking of his form from before. He soon regained his form although it would drip occasionally. He experimented for a long while, finding out all the new things about this form he had taken. The more he concentrated the more he could do. The less he concentrated on certain parts, those certain parts would melt. He laughed aloud, a gurgling sound accompanying the harsh laugh. He created a mirror and faint light so he could look at himself. He turned, looking at all his scars and smiled crookedly. "I am no longer Gaster....I am WingDing. Gaster was a weak form. I am powerful. Almighty. God like even." He clenched his fists, the mirror changing into a window like substance. He watched as the skeletons were carried back to the bar by the fire spirit. He watched as the other him was in pain, and the elementals burns were causing him terrible pain. WingDing watched in fascination at what was occurring before him. That imposter actually cared about the experiments as his children. WingDings spit, disgusted. He watched as the walking fire washed himself and relished in the screams that the monster had restrained. "Oooh. The darkness was trying to corrupt the light, eating it. Be glad you washed it off....although that makes things oh so much better. I'll have fun experimenting on you." He watched as the experiments were put into bed with the two elderly ones and he watched the panic attack in awe. This would be useful information. But damn that fire monster! He was ruining all the suffering of these three. WingDings began to hate. It was a concentrated hate. He soon felt himself leave the void, entering the real world, right in front of Grillbys. The shock was so much that he lost concentration that he was flung right back. He collapsed, panting, then laughing. He could move through the void. He looked in on the King, on the imposter, and everyone in between. What he found interesting was that they had taken his soul from the lab. Which meant that if anyone absorbed it....well....WingDings smirked. He could take control of the situation. He had a lot to think about, a lot to plan. He rubbed his conjured hands together. Everything would be perfect. He would make sure of that.   
Grillby sat, thinking of his arms. "Those who have souls could be susceptible to the pain that that goop brings?" He finished his second scotch, trying to think clearly, although the morning was not agreeing to work with his mind.   
"May-" Gaster hesitates. Briefly sensing an anomaly outside. That was fast. Way too fast but clearly accidental,he stares to the door for a few moments then resumes drinking. "...maybe" while gasters connection to the void now was weaker it didn’t mean it was severed. The maddening silence liked to tune in now and again. Among the silence would be words he could barely make out.  
Grillby notices the pause and watches Gaster in curiosity. "What....was that?" He moves to the front of his bar, looking outside. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for two lone footprints in the snow. He looks back to Gaster.   
Gaster was already next to him,looking down at the footprints then frowning. "...he's learning fast..."  
"That’s bad......We need to keep....the children safe. I need.....to keep you safe." Grillby began to worry more than ever. He may even have to revert to the being he once was before they had been sealed into the mountain.   
Gaster smiles a bit and gently places a hand on Grillby's shoulder "..don’t worry about me...i know i don’t look like much but i can hold my own....so...we both need to keep them kids safe. Together"  
Grillby nodded, leaning into the touch, relaxing a little bit. They would protect the children together. "I....am going to read....those files you found."  
"...right...i only skimmed through to be honest...the details were..hard to read"  
Grillby nods. "Yes....I imagine it was." Reading about the torture of two children who were barely over the age of 8 would have to be painful.  
Gaster smiles "i want to take them out around town today anyway..get them some nice clothes...have some fun yknow,they are just kids..i want them to make the most of it"  
"I think that............that is a good idea..............how much interaction...........have they had with the........outside world?" Grillby sat on one of his stools, watching Gaster.   
"this is their first time..seeing everything.."  
Grillby sighed. "Then you have a very.......long day ahead of you....my friend."  
"i look forward to it though" he grins.  
Grillby smiles. "Spend time....with your sons....Have fun."   
"hah.." his smile fades a bit,expression becoming serious "...i know you're strong...but..." he glances around "..if something goes wrong...don’t end up fighting anyone ok? not alone"   
"I cannot....make such a promise...." Grillby sighed. "If someone....becomes a threat.....I will deal with......them accordingly."   
Gaster looks nervously at him.  
"I have PTSD from.....the war and fight.........to protect what needs to..........be protected......I cannot promise.....I'm sorry." Grillby looks down to his hands, ashamed.  
Gaster blinks and moves forward,placing his hands on his shoulders "no no no...it’s okay i...for a while the war never left me either i mean..." he gestures to the holes in his hands and one of his face scar. "Did..." he glances down then back up at grillby "did you know..i’m actually half blind? I’ve..never recovered from that..we all were affected in some way by the war.  
"I know ptsd is different than battle scars...but..i like to think of it as a wound to the mind...a..fatal wound that will..and still can heal..." he smiles "ill help you in any way i can"  
Grillby nods, "Sometimes....it's just really hard.....to block out the screams.....humans....and monsters alike.........So much pain and suffering.......Nightmares still......plague my mind....." Grillby still hung his head, although he was still revisiting a time from before…

"BROTHER!" Grillby watched as the blue flames were extinguished by the humans, an unsettling, tortured scream filled the air. His flames grew out of control, everyone around him besides the skeleton soldiers were immediately harmed. Grillbys' rage filled him with spite and hate for the war itself and the people fighting it. He let out a terrible war and blacked out. When he regained consciousness Grillby saw many bodies around him, some were still aflame, others, dust in the wind. Grillbys tears were hurting him, but not as much as his heart hurt. His brother had either died or had been fatally injured. His soul was just a small, flickering speck in Grillbys hand. He cried as he lifted the soul, opening his mouth and swallowing it whole.   
It is well known that monsters cannot absorb other monsters souls, as humans cannot absorb other humans souls. By swallowing a like soul, it gives the other soul a chance to survive or at the least a child to be reborn from the fractured soul. Grillby's brothers soul had been given to his wife to make their daughter, Fuku. Since the soul had been fractured too much, Fukus' father had not survived, only to be lived on in memory. As a fractured soul it took a very long while for Fuku to develop in soul form as her mother had to slowly give some of her soul every week or so to support the tiny soul that would later become Fuku. As such the only resemblance Fuku has to her father is the fiery look that they share. Fuku shares most of her traits with her mother, such as being green and having a body beneath the fire. 

Gaster looks at him for a long moment. Was the elemental still with him in mind? With a soft sigh he hesitantly pulls him into a hug. Not saying anything more. Unsure if he would even hear him.  
Grillby felt the movement of being pulled, unknown to the world around him. He began to cry, remembering the war and all those who had died. All those who had died at his own hand. Grillby had decided long ago that he was the one whose soul should've shattered, not his brothers.  
Gaster stares ahead for a long moment then closes his eyes rubbing the other monsters back. "...grillby..."   
Grillby jolts, remembering where he was and who he was with. He became more tense, not moving from where he was. "I'm....sorry....I didn't mean....to."  
"it’s fine." he speaks up,interrupting him "..it’s..fine don't you apologize..."  
Grillby sighs, "I-I shouldn't.....have gotten........over emotional like that....."  
"You have every right to get emotional...the war was...horrible...i.." gaster sighs "no one will fully get over it..or stop feeling devastated by the events..i..for one...would resent it..if i stopped feeling that loss..because..because if i did i know that..i’m..not me anymore..what i did there...what i lost there...what i feel now..its..who i am today.."  
Grillby nodded slowly. "I never really......talked to anyone about it.....Have you?"  
Gaster shakes his head slowly "it..doesn't usually come up..."  
Grillby shudders. "You should take them out soon. Asgore knows they need it."  
Gaster gives him a long look "you could come along..."  
"No...I-I cannot." Grillby whispered. He didn't feel good. His head had begun to spin and he felt just...wrong.  
Gaster watches him with concern "why not..? Grillby?"  
"I'm not.....feeling well..." Grillby wished to lay down. He felt cold. Cold? He shouldn't be feeling cold…  
Gasters instincts screamed at him. Something is wrong. In a surprising show of strength he lifts Grillby and carries him to one of the couches,laying him down there. Worried. "Grillby. Grillby speak to me whats happening?!"  
"I feel...cold....and wrong....w-why...." Grillby looked at his hands, which were beginning to blur everything around him. His flames still seemed to be stable.   
He looks over him worried then heads upstairs to wake the boys and bring them back downstairs. If he needed to do something or if something was going wrong he needed everyone in the same place.  
Grillby began to shiver, he had never had anything like this happen before.   
Papyrus was awake, sitting in the middle of his curled up brother, eating some vegetables he had hidden in his jacket pocket earlier.   
Gaster picks papyrus up gently then wakes sans up best he can before simply lifting the small skeleton and heading downstairs placing them both on seats.Then he begins to pace in a panic.  
"what's wrong dad?" Sans yawns as he stretches his arms, using a little magic to keep Papyrus on the seat without falling.  
Gaster runs a hand over his skull then moves to sans "i’m going to need your help sans. Grillby isn't doing well..he's sick but i suspect..it's not..i just..i need you to take responsibility here..."  
"he's sick?" Sans grew a little antsy, "what do we do? do you know how to heal?"  
"I know how to but i don't think i can..." he sighs and kneels back down to grillby,examining him with caution. "I can't detect any physical illness.  
Sans got up, pulling Papyrus to him, and walked over to Grillby. Papyrus was reaching towards Grillby and Sans set his brother beside the bartender.  
Gaster is looking over grillby a little panicked as he tries to use his own healing ability but it had been too long and too taxing in the void for his healing abilities to be strong enough for many things. Including his scars.   
Papyrus looks from his brother to Gaster then to Grillby. Papyrus crawls atop Grillby, hands glowing orange and soon Grillbys shivering stopped. He began to get warmer. His flames grew slightly. He could see a little better. "Wh-what's going.....on?" He was confused, sight still slightly blurred.   
Gaster watches then grins and hugs papyrus "Yes! Yes hello! Wow papyrus your amazing!"  
Papyrus began laughing, glad everyone was happy again. He clapped his hands and was smiling ear to ear. Sans however, was looking from Papyrus to Grillby, stunned. "you are the coolest bro ever, pap."  
Gaster hugs papyrus close with a big grin. "Life saver~" he places him down then leans over Grillby "how do you feel now?"  
"Everything's...still blurry...." Grillby put a hand against his head, "and the world's still.....moving..."   
Gaster nods "right..okay..has this happened before at all..? When you're stressed?"  
Grillby shook his head. "N-no..........I can't remember......it ever happening....perhaps I caught.....a cold?"  
Gaster looks worried "you think you can sit up..?"  
Grillby tries to and lifts his head slightly, falling back down. "Heheh.....nope..." Grillby began laughing. "Feels......so wierd."   
Gaster looks downward. This didn’t seem bad but it could still turn bad. Gaster wasn’t sure if he should leave it or not.   
"Go...have fun." Grillby smiled and patted Gasters knee.   
"Grillby this could be serious..."  
"Then on.......your way back....bring the doctor...but...your boys need.....to be young." Sans flinched away at the word 'doctor', and lifted up Papyrus from the ground, holding onto him protectively.   
"I am the doctor grillby..." he sighs "and..i have no idea what to do or what is wrong with you..." he rubs his head. "I..have a bad feeling...."  
"I do too.....but we can do nothing....without information." Grillby stated calmly, "I will....stay...and read if I......can....You need to......let the children be........children."  
Gaster stands up and grabs the box of files and moves over placing the box next to the couch. "Alright..uh..alright..you..stay relaxed here... do only what you can. Boys. Get some shoes on."  
Sans goes and puts Papyrus' shoes on him first, then his own. He was still worried about this 'doctor' Grillby had mentioned. Were there more of them? He resolved to hold onto Papyrus the entire time. Grillby smiled and grabbed Gasters hand before he left. "Thank you...please be....careful."  
Gaster stares at him for a long moment then nods "please. Don’t strain yourself." He lets go and walks to the boys making sure they are well wrapped up in their temporary clothes before heading outside with them to get some new clothes of their own. Managing to buy a few t-shirts,shorts trousers and shoes. Due to sans not having a coat gaster has to get him one. A overly large blue hoodie but it does its job. Keeping the skeleton warm then he plays in the snow with them for a bit. Showing them how to make things in it. Though he didn't stray any further than Snowdin. Too worried about Grillby.

Papyrus begins making the small balls that make the snowman that Gaster was showing them how to build. Sans, realizing that something was eating away at the other skeleton sat beside his brother and whispered, "watch this pap." He used his magic to lift a ball into the air and threw it directly at Gaster. Papyrus began to giggle, giving another ball to sans.   
Gaster jumps and rubs his head where it hit him. He turns then looks at them with a slight chuckle "you two..~"  
Sans threw the next one, landing square in Gasters face. This time Sans fell over laughing.  
Gaster huffs then picks up a snow ball. Then another then many more with his extra hands.  
Sans saw the snowballs and quickly pulled Papyrus into his coat and lifted a wall of snow all around him, pulling up more snow making balls and aiming them at Gaster.  
Gaster grins and tosses them at him but not too hard or ruthless wanting to have fun with his kids.  
Sans sputters out the snow that landed on his face and dropped the amount of snow he had gathered onto Gaster "geeeeeeeeeeeeeeet duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunkeeeeed on!" Sans yelled at him.  
Gaster lets it happen buried in the snow pile.  
Papyrus laughs out loud, pointing at Gaster, "DA!!! SANS!!!"  
Gaster crawls out of the snow heap. Rolling out of it with a grin then he appears over sans and lifts him over his shoulder with a playful growl. "Argh~"  
Both Papyrus and Sans laugh, giggling and playing with their dad. Sans was so happy he had begun to lift them with his magic without realizing it, Papyrus having the time of his life.  
"dad! hehehehahahahahahah!" Sans was happy.  
Gaster lets out a bold laugh. Holding the boys close to him. Kissing their head affectionately. This is it. This is what he wanted.  
Papyrus was clapping his hands and Sans was laughing, and smiling. "DADA!!!!!! DADA!!!!!"   
Gaster collapses into the heap of snow back first,holding his sons in front of him so they land on top of him safely.  
Sans and Papyrus fall atop their father, hugging him close.   
Gaster is quiet. Laying there for a bit. Before getting up. Dusting the boys off then heading back to the bar.

~~~

Grillby lifted one of the files, and began to read, well skim, it. He read all he could in that file, trying his hardest not to set it aflame as it made his anger and hatred grow. Inside were horrific descriptions of injections, betrayals of trust, surgeries, visual tortures, psychological tortures, physical tortures and oh so much more. When Grillby finished with Sans' file he moved onto Papyrus', glad that it was lighter, although his heart felt heavier.   
Grillby was aghast with the information on Papyrus. He was so glad that that boy was no longer in the hands of that terrible scientist. He was even planning on killing him for some other research project! Grillby dropped the file with shaky hands, pulling up the final file. 003. Grillby sighed.  
Grillbys' shock was one of disbelief. He looked from the file to the box he had taken. This poor....poor....no.....no......not even a soul anymore....  
"Oh.....this poor soul...." Grillby wanted to help them, but after reading the file, he knew that he could not. This fragment of soul was the last of Dr. W.D. Gasters soul. He had split up his soul into three. Sans was supposed to be his eagerness to protect and logical thinking, as that was what Gaster had wanted to do when he created sans. To protect the Underground. Papyrus was his hopeful and wishful thinking, his people skills and his puzzle solving self, as he was confused and trying to get Sans to work. All that had been left of W.D,s' soul was hatred, sorrow and cruelness. His remaining emotions toward the Underground and humans. /...the monsters down here are too weak to kill even a child to leave this godsforsaken place, but I will not stand for it........003 shall become the most dangerous and most efficient of all my experiments..../ Grillby remembered the words and was shocked by this last tad of information.   
Grillby had lifted himself off the couch after putting away the files. He carefully stood and walked a little bit. He made it to the kitchen, then crouched down. His vision blurred slightly. He had to make food for the children. It was almost dinner time. He had reached the counter at this point. 'Pasta should be easy enough....' He set some water to a boil, careful to keep it from spilling on himself and began cutting vegetables and tomatoes for the sauce.

~~~

"FOOOD!!!!" Papyrus yelled, still smiling as Gaster carried him.   
Sans chuckled, "that was...great! could we do it again sometime, dad?"   
Gaster grins wide and nods "i’m sure we can. Whenever you want~" he felt uplifted. Entering the bar to the smell of food.   
After making the sauce, Grillby boiled the noodles, glad that water had begun boiling not long before. The noodles were done after a few minutes. Now came the daring task of straining the noodles. Doom filled Grillbys head. No wonder he couldn't remember the last time he had made it. He began to scour his kitchen for a strainer.   
Gaster sits the boys down. Heading to the kitchen when he notices grillby missing from his spot.  
"Where.........the hell........is that strainer...." Grillby lifted his head, hitting it on the ceiling of the cabinet he had been looking in. "Ahhh.....shit!"  
"Grillby?!" Gaster jumps at the curse concerned.  
"Gaster?" Grillby didn't even realize that they were home already, "Sorry....just hit my head." Grillby stood up, more careful of his surroundings this time.  
Gaster rushes over to check him over. "Are you okay? Dizzy? Nausea?"  
Grillby patted his friend's shoulder, "I'm okay...just a bit dizzy...but that's because....of earlier....I'll be fine." Grillby looked at his kitchen, "Could....you....um....help me find a.......strainer?"   
"You...can't find it? Uh.." Gaster starts looking with him.  
Grillby laughs, "I haven't....made pasta in so....long...I guess I....just forgot where....I put it." Grillby smiled as he heard Sans and Papyrus laughing together in the bar.   
"Is it in here or somewhere where you keep extra stuff?" Gaster blinks looking over.  
Grillby thinks, "Possibly.....but be careful." He didn't know why but the closet seemed both dangerous and the most logical choice.   
Sans could hardly believe his eyes, his hp bar..............."dad!!!!! grillby!!!!!" Sans shrieked in delight. He could not believe his eyes. His Hope bar was at 2! Papyrus was excited, hearing the happiness in his brother's voice.  
Gaster tenses and immediately rushes to the other room "what?!" Gaster stares. Immediately noticing the change "oh..m-my"  
Grillby follows at a slower pace, trying to keep up, but also trying not to fall. Grillby stared at Sans' health bar and smiles. "I am so happy......for you Sans.....you are truly......a wonder."   
/WDG-001 shows only 1 hp(hope), unknown as to how this happened. He is not responding to any stimulation. He has no motivation...his one hope is slowly running out, it keeps lowering..../  
/I have introduced WDG-001-S to WDG-002-P, HP of subject one is stable, although not rising 1 HP. More tests needed./  
Grillby tried to imagine all that the Royal Scientist had done, and realized, he had never let him be a child. He had only Papyrus until recently. Sans was gaining hope. Grillby began crying, walking up to the child, hugging the child tight. Sans smiled and hugged him back.  
Gaster watches with a big smile, he has made a difference. His work to make these two have a life that's better had not being in vain at all. It was all worth it. As a father he had succeeded. With a soft sigh he walks over and joins in on the hug. A weight seemingly lifted off him now. He could make these two so much happier. All it would take is some love and care and lucky for them. Gaster had an immense amount to give.  
Sans felt comfy in the hug, using his magic to place Papyrus atop of Gasters head. He and Grillby both laughed as the toddler giggled. "DADA!!!" Life seemed amazing for the children, Grillby wanted to watch them grow up. He wanted to be there the whole time.   
Gaster was grinning, holding Papyrus securely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I am so sorry this is way late. I've been busy with school and work, as I do both full time. So...I've given most of my stuff to an editor whom I am so happy to have and an rp buddy who is patient as all hell. Without these two I'd be lost. Thank you for taking the time to read this and thank you so much for waiting, I hope you all enjoy it and eagerly await the next chapter, which should be up soon. Happy Easter!


	8. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So archives being mean right now. So in editing i have put in spacing so it wouldn't look like a block of text but lo and behold. I apologize for being late with this, a huge chunk was missing and I couldn't find it. I had to scour my emails and computer.

File number WDG-001-S Page One  
Day one  
I have extracted a part of my soul successfully. I have given it .0001 mg of Determination(DT) so as to grow completely. I wish to protect my home. In doing so I shall become a weapon. I shall use the human corpses as holding units for the soul fragments until they are ready to be used.  
Day five  
It woke up! I never expected this to happen. The soul is completely formed but the rest of it seems as though a newborn. Studies shall continue accordingly.  
Day seventeen  
I have yet to determine if I should continue to inject with DT. It appears to be an agent in the ‘falling down’ of monsters. Would it have an inverse effect on my experiment? The HP of the subject is one. It has not changed. Its physical self is still slow, unwilling to move around. Perhaps it is just like a newborn and cannot move properly yet.  
/Several pictures of the fragments, DT and sans litter the file page./

Five years later-Sans:13-Papyrus: 8-  
Sans and Papyrus walked to the bar after school, just like they had after the first few years of living with Grillby. When Papyrus demanded to go, Sans opted to go with him. Grillby and Gaster worked at the bar together and had become close. The Dogi helped the family build a house not to far away from the bar, but they still stayed at the bar most of the time because Grillby lived there. Grillby was happy that the children were happy and it seemed to make Gaster really happy. Sans still had 2 HP and Papyrus had around 20, finding even the smallest of things hopeful. Sans still watched over his brother and kept a close eye on him but he was content with the way that they were. Until he had found Grillby one day looking at Gaster in a peculiar way. He blushed blue more often when Gaster was around, even laughing at some of the jokes only Sans found funny. He was curious but at the same time lazy. Wanting to ask and dig for answers but not actually get up and do it. So he had settled in to watch.  
When they entered the bar Papyrus immediately ran to the back to show Gaster what he had done in school that day, Sans however went to the closest bar stool as Grillby set out a bottle of ketchup for sans. And as he had promised himself, Grillby did stock up on it, as it turned out to be a favourite….drink…of the skeletons.  
Gaster praises papyrus highly. Proud of their life right now. He found life peaceful and good.  
it was great and made him extremely happy. He took care of his sons,worked,socialised and in the spare time he had he would sometimrs sneak to the old lab.To fix it up and learn more when he could.  
“so….what’s with the looks toward my dad, grillby?” The curiosity had overstayed its welcome. Grillby flushed blue. His whole head becoming close to Sans’ magic cyan colour.  
“I-I….don’t know what….you mean, Sans.” Grillby looked back down, cleaning a cup with the rag in his hand. He was very glad no one else was in the bar at the moment.  
“grillby, i know something’s up. please don’t hide it from me.” Sans pleaded with the elemental.  
Gaster was cooking in the back,humming happily to himself.  
“Well-see-I……….I like……your father…….okay?” Grillby sank into his hands after setting the cup down. “I have….fallen in…..love…..with your dad….”  
Sans nodded, “sweet, so when are you telling him your feelings?” Grillby shook his head.  
“Honestly….Sans………I don’t think…………he likes me…..like that……”  
Gaster in truth. Always felt for grillby he was just very subtle and awkward on the subject. Even before he met this universe’s Grillby he had harbored a slight attraction toward the one he knew. Fascinatingly this was pretty much the same grillby. It felt like a second chance. At everything for gaster but he didn’t leap at the chance for a relationship. Especially since the bartender only formerly knew him for five years. 'Thats way too soon right? Yeah too soon.’ He kept telling himself.  
Sans chuckled, "nonsense, he looks at you in the same way. have you seen his purple blushes? he also writes about you in his strange language. you know…"❄☟✋ 


	9. Chapter 9

Due to the fact that AO3 isn't recognizing the fact that the rest of chapter 8 is there, please go to my tumblr to read the rest of this fic. Thank you. fofrundertailblog.tumblr.com


End file.
